Espresso Con Panna
by d r a m a t i s . e c h o
Summary: Tweek and Craig have not been friends for the past three years of high school. Craig had ended their friendship for unknown reasons, and poor Tweek was left trying to pick up the pieces. Now in their fourth and senior year, Craig is ready to get him back.
1. Rebuilding Yourself

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD… like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings: **Tweek/Craig, Tweek/Clyde

**Summary: **For three years – Craig and Tweek haven't been friends. It's confused Tweek, since they were best friends, but suddenly, in their first year of high school, Craig began to push him away and stopped hanging out with him all together. Tweek has been nervously trying to figure out why Craig wouldn't want to be friends anymore. Little does he know that Craig is finally ready to admit that he wants Tweek back… and not just as a friend.

**Notes I: **I have a few stories going right now, I know lol but I felt inspired to write this pair

**Notes II :** Just to clarify, they were friends up until their first year of high school – before Craig began to treat Tweek like shit, and basically end their friendship. They are now in their last year of high school - and the story is taking place.

**Notes III:** This story will get a little **M** rated…. ;) Warning you ahead of time lol – but most of it is going to be rated **T**, hence, listing it under T. Besides, nothing shows up under **M** … :P

**Notes IV:** WOOT

* * *

It was the start of a new year: the fourth, and final.

Tweek walked into the high school alone – holding his books tightly in hand as he made his way down the hall. He was wearing his typical dark green button up shirt, though over the past year, he'd finally learned how to button them properly. His jeans hung off his slender hips, and somewhat dragged on the ground; unfurling and fraying around the bottom from walking on them, though he didn't mind. They already had a few rips and tears in them, but they were his_ favorite_ jeans. His blond hair was just as jagged and unruly as it had been when he was little, but now it was a bit longer; not in a girly way, but the shards of blond hair hung in chunks around his face – at times blocking his line of sight.

They had all grown up so much… at least, compared to Tweek's memories of when they were all in the fourth grade. It might seem like a dumb statement; of COURSE they all had grown up. They were in high school now.

And while Tweek liked high school _now_ – he didn't when he'd first arrived; namely because his first year of high school had brought about the END of his friendship with Craig.

They had been best friends for so long; they had stuck by one another, and Tweek had always felt comforted by Craig's protectiveness over him. But as soon as they got to high school… something changed. Craig began picking on Tweek and being difficult. Soon, he began outwardly _insulting_ Tweek, which only diminished the small amount of confidence he'd been building up over the years.

Finally, it got to the point where Craig stopped coming around Tweek altogether. It had baffled Tweek to no end, and he'd spent most of that year NOT sleeping… stewing over what he could have possibly done to make Craig so angry with him. Tweek still hung out with Token and Clyde, but Craig never hung out with them anymore. From what Clyde told him, Craig still kept in contact with THEM… but chose to avoid them at school because of Tweek. This only added to Tweek's paranoia, and despite hounding Clyde for more information – he wasn't given any.

No one seemed to know the real reason as to why Craig would dump his best friend. Tweek still remembered Kyle and Stan talking to him about it – they reminded Tweek that Craig was, and always had been, an asshole that _never_ justified what he did or who he was. His answer was to flip everyone off.

Growing tired of trying to find answers, Tweek eventually gave up – and instead of feeling guilty and unhappy, found his inner anger; fuck Craig. As far as he knew, he hadn't done anything wrong… Craig had just turned on him for no apparent reason.

By the time he started his second year, Tweek was over the whole ordeal, and decided to just focus on those people who were STILL his friends. But every so often he would see Craig walking down the hall, or sitting alone in the cafeteria with some random girl… and his heart would sink. He did miss his friend; no matter how hard he tried to ignore it. Tweek was an obsessive person, and the fact he still had NO clue why Craig had thrown away their friendship still plagued the back of his mind.

In third year, Tweek considered Craig a lost cause. He'd slowly attempted to fill that void in his life by hanging out with Clyde. The attractive boy took Tweek under his wing and tried to convince him that they could be best friends. Tweek actually believed it… until the end of their third year – when Clyde kissed him. Turns out, Clyde had always liked Tweek, and _everyone_ knew it but him. Oddly enough, Tweek wasn't as freaked out by the kiss, and was actually kind of flattered that someone as good looking as Clyde liked _him_ in that way.

So, by the time the summer started, the two had begun to date quietly. Thank god it was summer – Tweek was happy to have a few months to explore this new relationship without having the other kids at school watching their every move. While he hadn't initially thought he was gay… Tweek realized that he preferred guys. Girls were too confusing, too needy and too unpredictable. He had never really been attracted to one – and now he realized why. Clyde told him he had always 'known' Tweek was gay, which surprised Tweek. Other people could tell before him? It had made him a bit paranoid, but Clyde soothed his fears and told him it wasn't blatantly obvious… he had just seen signs. In fact, he had assumed that Tweek and Craig would have been dating.

The thought of Craig again made Tweek's heart ache a bit – but once more, he tried to push that feeling away, and replace it with the happiness he felt when Clyde was around him. Clyde WANTED to be around him – and Craig didn't.

Simple as that.

"Tweek!" The familiar voice of Clyde called – bringing Tweek out of his thoughts as he reached their lockers. Jesus, starting his fourth and final year of high school had made him reflect on his past a lot this morning.

Reaching his locker, Tweek twitched and gave a nervous smile as he was pulled into Clyde's arms. The slightly taller boy leaned down and kissed him sweetly – making Tweek blush as their lips parted. After shoving his books into his locker, the blond wrapped his arms around Clyde's waist comfortably. "You look hot for the first day," Clyde purred with a smirk.

"_Ngh_! T-Thanks," Tweek answered, a blush still painting his pale, smooth cheeks.

He felt Clyde's lips gently grazing his jaw as they stood there. Token was busy talking to Wendy about something – they had been seeing each other for almost three years. Apparently, she'd broken up with Stan after catching him kissing Kyle. The two had denied it for a few weeks, but were seen holding hands in the hallway. That pretty much confirmed it for everyone that they had started dating… but it wasn't a surprise. Most of their senior year had figured they would end up together. Most students, however, seemed MORE intrigued by the fact that _Clyde_ was dating Tweek.

Tweek knew what they were all thinking; "_He could do better_." – In fact, Tweek thought about that all the time. He knew that Clyde could have any girl, and probably any other guy, that he wanted. The boy was good looking and charming, he played sports, and he got decent grades in school. What was Tweek? Well, nothing in comparison: he was paranoid, he twitched and tugged at his hair all the time, he was addicted to coffee, and kind of shy.

His hands absentmindedly gripped Clyde's sweater as they stood there – his boyfriend's nose now nestling against his cheek. But when Tweek's big, hazel eyes looked up and down the hall, he froze… Craig was standing there. And he was looking right at him.

There was a confusing look on his face; he looked kind of angry, but also hurt.

Tweek furrowed his brows and immediately looked down, beginning to twitch rapidly as he bit his lower lip.

"What?" Clyde asked, noticing the shift in Tweek's demeanor.

The blond shook his head, but still didn't look up. "N-Nothing." He answered quickly. Clyde looked up and over, and saw Craig still standing there – that same look of anger and sadness in his eyes.

"Oh." Clyde mumbled. "Ignore him."

But Tweek couldn't help but flinch, "_Arg_! I c-can't ignore him, man! … He hasn't looked at me in three years! Why is he –_ngh_- looking at me now?" The blond asked nervously.

"Maybe he didn't know we were dating." Clyde shrugged, wrapping his arm around Tweek's shoulders. "He'll get over it; he's the one who ended your friendship, remember? Why do you care?" The dark-haired boy asked him.

Tweek paused, still nervously twitching as he thought about it. "W-Well, I –_ngh_- guess I don't." He admitted. Clyde was right: they weren't friends anymore. He shouldn't have to worry about why Craig looked so angry at the sight of Tweek and Clyde together. Then again, the paranoid blond couldn't help but think that Craig might try and murder him, or something.

But that was just the paranoia talking.

"S-Shit man! I need a cup of coffee before class!" Tweek exclaimed, biting his lower lip. His eyes anxiously shifted back to see if Craig was still standing there… but he wasn't. He'd disappeared.

Clyde kissed Tweek gently on the cheek, "Alright, come on spaz. Let's go to the caf and get you a cup of coffee before class." He soothed, beginning to walk Tweek down the hall; his arm moving to lace around Tweek's back. The blond welcomed the comforting arm around him as they walked together.

* * *

Tweek's second period of the day was drama. It might seem odd that he was in a class that involved 'performing' in front of other people… but initially, he had been enrolled into the class by the high school counselor, who believed that taking drama might help improve Tweek's social skills and help him build up his confidence. It was working; this was his third year in the drama class.

Unfortunately, this year there was a _new_ face in their midst. Normally, the kids who took drama continued to take drama each year – so, Tweek knew everyone in the class from previous years. But there was a new person in their class. And when Tweek saw this familiar face, he almost vomited on the spot. It was Craig. He was sitting in one of the auditorium chairs lazily, not speaking to anyone, and waiting for the class to begin.

Keeping his eyes down, Tweek made his way over to another chair (far away from Craig) and sat down.

"Ok, ok, settle down." Mr. Fox said, coming into class. He was the drama teacher – and was homosexual himself (not like it was a shock to anyone). But all in all, Tweek liked him; he was pretty laid back, and really receptive to helping Tweek overcome his nerves. He owed a lot to Mr. Fox, and the guy had quickly become one of his favorite teachers. "Welcome to the first day of Drama. It's nice to see the old faces back again." He smiled, looking around in the class. Pausing, his eyes fell on Craig, "And a 'new' face is always welcome." He said, nodding to the dark-haired, gray-eyed boy, who gave him no response.

Clearing his throat, Mr. Fox smiled, "Well, why don't we start the class off with some performances, hmm?" He asked. "I'd like to run through the scenes we did last year for your final exam just to get the blood flowing. Don't worry, this won't be marked – consider it as a warm up." He smiled. Looking around the class seated in the auditorium. "Why don't we have … Tweek and Ashley." He suggested.

Tweek swallowed, suddenly feeling those nerves returning. Normally, he wouldn't have minded; it wasn't the memorization he was worried about – it was performing on stage in front of Craig: the boy who hated him. They hadn't spoken, or even really been in the same room for years, and now, here he was… encroaching on the ONE class Tweek had started to feel comfortable in.

Making his way up to the stage with his scene partner Ashley, Tweek tried to push those nerves from him – using a few tricks Mr. Fox had taught him over the years.

Breathe slowly. Clear your mind. Place yourself right into the scene, and ignore the audience.

While they mostly focused on theatre, their final exam last year had been to do a scene from a film. Tweek was given a scene from the movie '_Annie Hall_' with this girl Ashley. He'd actually really enjoyed the scene, and since the character of 'Alvy' was kind of neurotic and anxious like him... Tweek had really sunk into his role: they'd gotten a great mark.

Yet as the two students finally took their position on the stage – Tweek found that everyone in the audience was a blur… EXCEPT for Craig. He could see him; he could feel Craig's gray eyes watching him closely.

Trying to ignore him, Tweek began, "_Hey, you are in a bad mood… You-you-you must be getting your period_." He started. The class immediately chuckled.

"_I'm not getting my period_." Ashley responded, rolling her eyes as they pretended to wait in line at the movie theatre. "_Jesus, every time anything out of the ordinary happens, you think that I'm getting my period!_"

Tweek looked around them nervously, "_A li-little louder. I think one of them may have missed it!_" He commented sarcastically; like she was causing a scene in the line up. Stepping away from Ashley a bit, Tweek pretended to talk to the ticket teller. "_H'm, has the picture started yet?_" He paused. "_Two minutes ago? … That's it! Forget it! I-I can't go in._" He said, waving his hands in a 'its-over' gesture.

"_Two minutes, Alvy_." Ashley sighed.

But Tweek interrupted her, "_No, I'm sorry, I can't do it. We-we've blown it already. I-you know –ngh— I-I can't go in in the middle._" He said decisively.

"_In the middle?_" She repeated in disbelief. Tweek nodded his head 'yes' silently, and listened as Ashley let out an exasperated sigh. "_We'll only miss the titles. They're in Swedish._"

Tweek pretended to ignore her, "_You wanna get coffee for two hours or something? We'll go next-_" He began.

"_Two hours?_" She cut in. "_No, u-uh, I'm going in. I'm going in._"

The blond boy shook his head and waved childishly, "_Go ahead. Good-bye._"

Ashley, however, moved back and grabbed Tweek's arm, stopping him.

"_Look, while we're talking we could be inside, you know that?_" She reminded him. "_So… whatta you wanna do?_" Ashley asked, resting her head on his shoulder lazily.

Tweek was about to speak, but suddenly, a voice from the audience interrupted their scene, "Be careful, he's a faggot." It said darkly. The blond froze, his eyes immediately finding Craig in the audience, looking just as pissed, just as he was this morning.

"Mr. Tucker, keep your thoughts to yourself until the end of the scene." Mr. Fox warned. Looking to the pair on stage, he gestured for them to continue.

Tweek cleared his throat, and tried to get himself back into the scene. "_I don't know now. You-you wanna go to another movie?_" He asked. Ashley shrugged. Looking around, Tweek finally suggested, "_So, -ngh- let's go see The Sorrow and the Pity._" He suggested. He could feel himself beginning to twitch more… damn Craig's stupid interruption. What the hell was his problem?

"_Oh, come on, we've seen it._" Ashley complained. "_I'm not in the mood to see a four-hour documentary on Nazis._" She sighed, rolling her eyes.

Tweek shook his head, "_Well, I'm sorry, I-I can't ... I-I-I've gotta see a picture exactly from the start to the finish, 'cause-'cause I'm anal …_" He argued.

"_Ha, that's a polite word for what you are_." Ashley laughed.

But again – the voice of Craig broke through the audience, "No, that's an ACCURATE word for what he is _and_ does." He shouted bitterly.

"Mr. Tucker, I know you're NEW to this class, but one more outburst like that and I'm going to kick you out." Mr. Fox said calmly. "Let's not start the first day of senior year with a detention, hmm?" He warned.

Tweek stood there, blushing profusely and twitching as he fiddled with the bottom of his shirt. Their scene was over, but now there was an awkward silence looming in the air; Craig was still giving him an evil glare. "It's nice to see you are both still comfortable with that scene. Well done." Mr. Fox complimented, giving Tweek a specific, reassuring nod. "Alright, I want another pair up. How about … Jamie and Patrick." He suggested.

Feeling a tug on his arm, Tweek was pulled out of his thoughts by his scene partner Ashley – and they both left the stage. Going back into the audience, Tweek didn't look at Craig again as he sat down; Ashley taking a seat beside him now.

"Ignore him." She whispered to Tweek. "Craig's just an asshole, everyone knows it. You did a great job." She smiled, patting his arm.

Twitching, Tweek nodded, "T-Thanks. You –_ngh_- did too." He said, biting his lower lip.

Giving a small sigh, Tweek tried to watch the other scene that was happening on stage… but it was impossible. He didn't get why Craig had gone from bullying him and pushing him away; successfully ending their friendship … to ignoring him and avoiding him completely … to suddenly being back around, bullying him again! It just didn't make any sense – and as confused as Tweek was, he was also kind of angry. What had he EVER done to Craig to deserve this kind of treatment?

* * *

When the class ended, Tweek slipped his messenger-style bag over his shoulders again, and began to head out of the auditorium. He didn't even want to see Craig; he kept his warm, coffee-hazel eyes down as he made his way toward the door. But as he emerged out of the auditorium space – he could feel eyes burning a hole in the back of his head. He knew someone was following him… and Tweek had a pretty good idea as to who it was.

Stopping and letting out a sigh, Tweek turned, and found himself face to face with Craig.

"W-What?!" Tweek said, his voice stronger than usual. Even Craig was a little taken aback by the sound of it. "It wasn't enough to humiliate me in class, so –_ngh_- you've got to stare me down in the hall?" He twitched, his eyes oddly focused.

Craig's eyes hardened, "I'm not 'staring you down' Tweek, I've got better things to do." He said, looking the blond boy up and down. "But by the sound of it, you're on your high-and-mighty horse now that you're dating Clyde." Craig said snidely.

"W-What the fuck's that supposed to mean?" The blond asked, anxiously bobbing his leg as he stood there with his ex-best friend.

The raven-haired boy looked at him seriously. "Clyde's too good for _you, _Tweek, and you know it. He'll realize it soon, and you'll just be another lonely faggot in South Park. You should be dating some other freak on your level." He said coldly.

Tweek opened his mouth to say something – but he couldn't. He could only twitch, and stare back at Craig, trying to hold his own.

But Craig saw through him; those large, coffee-hazel eyes of his portrayed Tweek's every vulnerable thought. The words had hurt him.

Without another word, Craig moved past Tweek – and continued down the hall, leaving him standing there alone.

* * *

Emerging outside, Craig tossed his book bag against the brick-wall of the school in anger. "Fuck, fuck fuck!" He cursed to himself. Reaching into the pocket of his blue hoodie, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes. As he plucked one of the cancer sticks out of its confines, he tried to light it… but he noticed something: his hands were trembling.

Why?

… Perhaps because he'd never felt so horrible.

What he'd said to Tweek was low; and even as the words were leaving his mouth, he knew it. Tweek didn't deserve this shit.

But this was what happens when confused teens realize they're gay.

Craig didn't know how to handle it. He'd always felt something for Tweek; he naturally felt the need to protect him and look out for him, but as they continued through grade school – that feeing only grew stronger. He wanted to spend most of his time with Tweek, and not really anyone else… which was saying a lot for the anti-social 'bad ass' Craig Tucker. He had quite the reputation, and no one fucked with him. So how was he supposed to feel going into high school – realizing that he didn't just LIKE Tweek… but he loved him.

He tried to convince himself otherwise of course, but every time he saw the twitchy blond, he felt that familiar fluttering in his heart. All he wanted to do was grab him, hold him, kiss him, lick him, fuck him… god, he would do _everything_ to that kid. So, naturally, being so freaked out by these sudden feelings, Craig did what he always did: he acted like an asshole. He pushed Tweek away before his best friend had a chance to learn his horrible secret. Craig remembered feeling bad even then – Tweek seemed to so hurt and confused as to why his best friend had turned on him. Hell, even Token and Clyde tried to talk to him on Tweek's behalf… they were just as confused. But Craig's only answer was his trusty middle finger, and that was the end of it. He continued to make things worse when Tweek tried to approach him personally – begging to know what he'd done. Craig took the coward's route, and instead of talking to his best friend, began to bully and tease him ruthlessly.

It seemed to do the trick. He knew Tweek's weak spots, and what he was self-conscious about… so teasing him had been easy.

But it hadn't felt good. In fact, Craig hadn't had a good night's sleep since the whole mess started. He knew it was his fault, and the guilt had been eating away at him for three damn years. In their third year, he'd managed to avoid Tweek all together, and while seeing him had eased the pain… it certainly didn't push the pretty blond from his mind. He had even resorted to experimenting with a few different drugs. But he got out of it, and now only smoked cigarettes and weed to take the edge off.

Deep down – Craig knew there was only one cure for his anxiety and depression.

Tweek.

However, that possibility kept getting further and further away. He had intended to wipe the slate clean, and maybe apologize to Tweek… come clean. But those hopes were dashed when he'd seen Clyde pawing the twitchy blond before classes started. Craig couldn't believe what he was seeing – and he'd never felt so jealous. Tweek was GAY?! Why hadn't he told him?! Of course, the irony was delicious... and Craig was kicking himself during his whole first period for not just coming clean; if he had, maybe they would be together now.

So, switching his second period class to 'drama' wasn't exactly a lax decision; he had to have at least _one_ class with Tweek. He felt a strong urge to reclaim what SHOULD have rightfully been his.

Watching the blond had been incredibly hard. Damn, Tweek had gotten sexier… more so than he remembered. On stage he almost seemed like a different person; far more confidant than he expected. Then again, he couldn't help but shout out his stupid comments – hoping to draw Tweek's attention BACK to him. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't stop himself! Hell, he was desperate.

Once the class had ended, their damaged relationship took two _more_ giant steps back… as again - Craig couldn't sensor what ran out of his mouth, and he'd ended up hurting Tweek's feelings yet again.

Fuck.

Finally getting his cigarette lit, Craig smoked desperately – drawing the familiar warmth into his lungs.

He had meant it though… Clyde WAS too good for Tweek, and the raven-haired boy had a feeling that Tweek knew that. Did that make it right to point out? Well, no. But if his words had any effect on Tweek, it went a long way to hopefully winning the blond back to his side.

Craig Tucker was not above fucking over other people in order to get what HE wanted.

* * *

Entering the cafeteria at lunch, Tweek's eyes immediately searched for Clyde. When he spotted him, he eagerly made his way toward the brown-haired boy. "H-Hey," He greeted with a nervous smile. He wanted to get some encouragement; he wanted to see someone who _actually_ loved him... not someone who'd turned their back on him.

"Hey Tweekers." Clyde smiled, wrapping his arms around Tweek. "I heard you had a rough drama class." He said. Tweek seemed to look a bit surprised, but Clyde gave him a reassuring smile. "I ran into Ashley in the hall… she told me all about Craig chirping you while you were on stage. That fucker." He growled.

Tweek blushed and nodded, "W-Whatever -_ngh_- he's just an asshole." He mumbled. Pulling on his boyfriend's arm, Clyde led them over to a table. Sitting down, he pulled Tweek comfortably into his lap; wrapping his arms around him. "J-Jesus man." Tweek said anxiously.

"Calm down." Clyde laughed, nestling his nose against Tweek's cheek and hair. "I'm just trying to make you feel better. That cocksucker is just jealous." He mumbled.

The blond twitched as he considered that word: jealous. "J-Jealous? _Ngh_, J-Jealous of what?" He asked.

"I dunno. Jealous of us, maybe? That kid's so difficult he'll probably be alone the rest of his life." Clyde smirked, rubbing Tweek's hips comfortingly with his hands.

While the comment was said to make Tweek feel _better_ – it only made him feel _worse_. Yes, what Craig had said to him in the hall was hurtful… but his ex-best friend had only mirrored Tweek's OWN insecurities that Clyde was too good for him.

But the blond couldn't help but pity Craig after hearing his boyfriend's joke; Craig WAS difficult, and maybe he WOULD be alone for the rest of his life.

Well, Tweek had once assumed that he would always be alone… and that was a feeling that _no_ one should have. Loneliness was probably the scariest thing of all, and Tweek didn't wish it upon his worst enemy. Or his best friend – who, after everything he'd put Tweek through – probably deserved it.


	2. It's All a Mistake

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD… like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings: **Tweek/Craig, Tweek/Clyde

**Summary: **For three years – Craig and Tweek haven't been friends. It's confused Tweek, since they were best friends, but suddenly, in their first year of high school, Craig began to push him away and stopped hanging out with him all together. Tweek has been nervously trying to figure out why Craig wouldn't want to be friends anymore. Little does he know that Craig is finally ready to admit that he wants Tweek back… and not just as a friend.

**Notes I: **I have a few stories going right now, I know lol but I felt inspired to write this pair

**Notes II :** Just to clarify, they were friends up until their first year of high school – before Craig began to treat Tweek like shit, and basically end their friendship. They are now in their last year of high school - and the story is taking place.

**Notes III:** This story will get a little **M** rated…. ;) Warning you ahead of time lol – but most of it is going to be rated **T**, hence, listing it under T. Besides, nothing shows up under **M** … :P

**Notes IV:** WOOT … there will be other pairings mentioned ;)

* * *

There was only _one_ reason that Craig was going to go to Eric Cartman's 'kick-off-the-fourth-year' party: the possibility that Tweek might be there. Of course he knew that there was a good chance if Tweek was there, Clyde would be too.

Heading up to Cartman's house, he could already hear the music leaking through the wall; he could see the silhouettes of other guests through the window as he slipped inside. He'd made a bit of effort to look a bit more 'attractive' tonight, and not so careless. His dark hair fell across his forehead, as his usual toque donned his head. He was wearing a dark blue hoodie that hugged to his tall, muscled frame and simple jeans; they had a few rips in them, but he couldn't do anything about that. His gray eyes shifted around the party and the familiar faces as he slipped through them – already beginning to look for Tweek.

Craig finally spotted the twitchy blond heading toward the back door through the kitchen. He had a cigarette and a lighter in his trembling hand; perfect. Grabbing his own pack and lighter, Craig hurried to reach the door after Tweek left. Glancing behind him once more to make sure the coast was clear – and Clyde wasn't anywhere to be seen – Craig left through the back door and found himself on the back porch.

"_Arg_!" Tweek exclaimed, nearly dropping his lit cigarette.

Craig narrowed his eyes, "Calm down, you freak." He mumbled, lighting his own cigarette.

"W-What are you doing here?" Tweek asked, his eyes looking at Craig suspiciously.

The raven-haired boy shrugged, "It's a party. Last time I checked there wasn't a guest list." He said sarcastically.

Tweek mumbled something beneath his breath anxiously – and began to walk away from the porch. But Craig's arm shot out and yanked Tweek back toward him. The blond yelled out in shock as he stumbled back onto the porch.

"W-What the fuck?! _Ngh_ - Don't hurt me!" He trembled; his cigarette was now on the ground and slowly fizzling out.

Craig took a few steps toward Tweek, "Just shut up." He warned in a low tone. Tweek backed up until his back was pressed against the wall; twitching furiously as he moved his eyes down. But Craig stopped. He stood there, a foot away from Tweek – who seemed to be nervously awaiting some kind of beating – and ran his eyes over his face. He looked so angelic and vulnerable; maybe that was the constant twitching and conspiracy theories. Tweek obviously had some balls; Craig had seen them when he'd confronted him in the hall after he'd bee staring at him.

"W-What –_ngh_- are you looking at?!" Tweek asked desperately, growing more confused by the second as to why he was STILL standing there, and why Craig had told him to shut up.

The raven-haired boy glared at him; a small twinge of heat flooding to his cheeks, as he realized that he had NO idea why he'd made Tweek stay here. Before he could answer, of course, they were interrupted. "Hey!"

The two ex-friends turned to see Clyde standing in the door – his eyes shooting daggers toward Craig. "What the fuck are you doing?" He asked accusingly. Looking to Tweek, his eyes showed some concern, "Did he hurt you?" He asked.

"_Fuck _you, Clyde." Craig spat – inwardly fuming at the idea of him actually physically hurting Tweek. He never would. While apparently he was ok with hurting and confusing Tweek mentally and emotionally… he wouldn't step over the bounds of hurting him physically.

Taking quick steps toward Craig, Clyde gave him a violent shove; the cigarette between Craig's lips tumbling to the ground. Narrowing his gray, cold eyes at Clyde – Craig shoved him back strongly… so much so that Clyde stumbled back off the porch and onto the grass. Craig followed closely – ignoring Tweek's paranoid yells.

"What the fuck is…" Cartman's voice suddenly said – as he poked his head out the back door. But he didn't finish his question, as he saw Craig and Clyde circling one another angrily – occasionally, a shove was exchanged. His eyes lighting up, Cartman smiled – and yelled back into the house, "HOMO FIGHT!"

Heading outside, Cartman was followed by a handful of other guests; some drunk, some not – but all of them eager to see a fight. The two boys shoved one another – until Craig's head rocked back with the force of a punch, landed by Clyde. The people crowded on the porch cheered and yelled obnoxiously. Craig growled, and launched himself at Clyde, tackling him to the ground. The two rolled around, punching one another furiously before Craig got the upper hand. Hovering above Clyde, Craig grabbed the collar of his shirt and delivered three strong punches across his face. Stunned, Clyde lay there for a moment as Craig stood up; his lip bleeding and his cheek irritated from the few punches that Clyde managed to land. Standing over the other boy, Craig kicked Clyde twice in the side; it was a cheap move, yes, but Craig wasn't above taking cheap shots.

It was part of what fueled his reputation for being an asshole.

"J-Jesus Christ! Stop!_ Arg_!" The panicked voice of Tweek yelled as he pushed his way through the crowd.

Looking back toward the twitchy blond, Craig was only reminded of what he was loosing to this asshole, laying on the ground. Leaning back down, Craig grasped the front of Clyde's shirt again – preparing to continue the assault… but he found himself suddenly tackled. Craig violently struggled, but his new opponent was much stronger than Clyde had been.

"Craig! Dude, chill!" The familiar voice of Stan broke through his angry, hazed thoughts.

The raven-haired boy took deep breaths in and out; his arms clasped down against his sides as Stan held his arms securely wrapped around him. Kyle and Tweek were helping a dazed Clyde stand up. His gray eyes couldn't help but focus on Tweek again – noting the concern in his eyes for Clyde; the way his finger gently touched the bleeding cut above Clyde's eyebrow. Straightening up, Clyde attempted to become stronger in the presence of his blond boyfriend. He draped his arm around Tweek's shoulder, and accepted the help into the house.

"Kyle, make sure Tweek and Clyde are alright. I'm going to take Craig home." Stan said, nodding to the redhead.

His best friend nodded, and headed inside with the crowd, returning to the party now that the fight was over.

Sighing, Stan finally released Craig. "Let's go. I'm taking you home." He said strongly; like it wasn't a question.

Normally, Craig might have tried to refuse – maybe even start another fight with Stan; he was certainly riled up enough right now, that he felt like he could fight everyone here… if it meant getting Tweek back into his life. But he was feeling a bit dizzy from the rush of blood to his head, and Clyde HAD gotten some good shots in on him too. So, Craig reluctantly followed Stan out of the back yard, around the house, and to his car.

* * *

When they reached Craig's house, Stan walked him to his door. "You sure you're alright?" He asked. "Are your parents home?"

"No." Craig answered shortly. "Thank god." He commented bitterly. It was no secret that Craig didn't get along with his family.

Sighing, Stan looked back toward Craig. "What's up with you lately?" He asked. "Why did you start a fight with Clyde? I thought you guys were friends." Stan shrugged.

"He's dating Tweek." The other boy answered simply.

Stan paused, his eyes shifting to the side, before looking back to Craig with a confused expression. "So? I thought you hated Tweek."

"I do." Craig mumbled… though Stan was quick to notice the hint of remorse in Craig's voice. He didn't say anything – and that must have been a sign to Craig that perhaps Stan KNEW what he was actually saying. He didn't hate Tweek; he'd never really 'hated' him.

Stan cleared his throat, "You know… before I kissed Kyle, we were in a fight." He began to explain; the story almost seemed to come out of nowhere, but Craig still listened. "I was really confused as to why I was dating Wendy – but kept having these feelings toward Kyle. So we got into this huge fight, and I blamed him for everything." Stan continued.

But before he could go further, Craig grasped the front of Stan's jacket – and pulled him toward him, crushing their lips together in a messy, heated kiss. Stan was too stunned to react at first, but he managed to press his hands against Craig's chest, and shove him away. "What the fuck?!" He yelled.

Craig seemed to ignore him, and wrapped his arms around Stan again, despite the other boy's protest.

"Come upstairs." He breathed huskily.

Stan's cheeks were turning more and more red as he felt Craig's hand running along his back – down to his ass. "W-What? Dude I'm dating Kyle!" He reminded him. Stan looked incredibly anxious and nervous… and it kind of reminded Craig of Tweek.

"Well he doesn't have to _know_." Craig argued; he began to kiss, lick and bite Stan's neck.

He felt Stan's hands trying to push him away, though his refusal was growing weaker – there was even a moan that slipped past Stan's lips that portrayed his actions. "N-No, we can't d—" He began, but Craig interrupted him.

"I know you used to be attracted to me, Stan." Craig mumbled. He felt Stan stiffen and freeze – his eyes looking to Craig in shock, and even mild embarrassment. "Cartman told me." He smirked.

Stan let out a huffy sigh; obviously pissed and thinking about getting back at Cartman. But those thoughts flew from his mind as he felt Craig pulling him inside. Shutting the door behind them, Craig pressed Stan against the door and continued to make out with him heatedly. "J-Jesus man!" Stan stammered, as he felt Craig fumbling with the front of his jeans.

The fact that Stan kept stammering nervously, and using phrases like 'Jesus man' only spurred Craig on; it was like he was about to fuck Tweek. At least, in his mind, that's what _was_ about to happen. When he closed is eyes and they kissed, he imagined that it was the twitchy blond moaning for him. Craig began to back Stan up the stairs, still trying to dominate his mouth with his tongue. "C-Craig," Stan began, almost like he was going to continue – and back out of this mess he'd gotten himself in to.

"Shut up, Marsh." Craig ordered huskily against his lips.

There was no further protest from Stan for the rest of the night.

* * *

When Craig woke up, he found that he was in his bed, naked… and someone else was beside him. Looking over, he saw Stan's toned form strewn beneath the sheets, also naked. Rubbing his eyes, Craig immediately felt his heart sink.

Dammit.

This was what happened when he got all riled up. Damn Clyde, damn Stan, and damn Tweek. Of course, that nagging conscience in the back of his mind kept pulsing, ad reminding Craig that all this was really HIS fault. He'd tried to make Tweek stay outside with him, he'd started the fight, and he'd come onto Stan.

"Stan." Craig said lazily. He saw the other black-haired boy stir a bit, but not open his eyes. Giving him a small shove, Craig repeated. "Stan, get up. We've got to go to school." He ordered reluctantly. Why the fuck did Cartman have to have his party on a Wednesday night? Craig wanted nothing more than to sink into a black hole, and stay in his room for the rest of the day.

Or maybe pound Stan again. Despite having no real feelings for Stan, Craig had to inwardly admit that the guy was a fucking good lay. Kyle was a lucky son of a bitch.

He watched as Stan suddenly shot out of bed, "Oh god… dude…" He mumbled, beginning to toss his clothes on. "This was SUCH a big fucking mistake."

"Yeah." Craig mumbled. "If it's any consolation… you were a great fuck. Really took my mind off Tweek." He smirked, giving Stan a playful grin.

Stan stopped moving, and considered the comment with a small smile – like he was happy to know that he was a good fuck – but that smile disappeared and he shook his head. "N-No, that doesn't matter. Fuck! Why do I let myself be pulled into these things?" He cursed.

Craig shrugged and began to get dressed himself, while Stan began to check his cell phone.

"Oh fuck." He muttered. "Kyle called me TEN times! Shit!" He groaned.

This didn't really affect Craig, who, after getting dressed – wandered over to feed his guinea pig, Stripe. "Hey can I get a ride to school?" Craig asked lazily, yawning and scratching the back of his head.

"Whatever, let's just hurry up and get out of here." Stan mumbled, pressing his phone against his ear impatiently. Apparently he was trying to finally call Kyle back, but wasn't having any luck getting an answer.

As they finished grabbing their stuff, Craig and Stan emerged from his house, and headed toward Stan's car – which was still parked in the drive way.

"Why hello Staaaaaaaaan," The sickly sweet voice of Cartman said.

Turning, Stan's heart immediately sunk as he saw that fatass walking toward them with a smug smile on his lips. "What a pleasure to see you. I was oh-so-worried when you left MY house last night to take Craig home… but that was foolish. What was I thinking? Of COURSE Craig would look after you." He laughed.

"Jealous?" Craig asked with a smirk.

Cartman furrowed his brow, "Yeah fucking right. My 'dream' is to get pounded by you, Craig." He snapped sarcastically. Looking back to Stan, Cartman smiled, "Well since you're both here… and heading off to school like me… you can give me a ride." The bigger boy mused, slipping into Stan's back seat without another word.

Stan groaned and banged his head off the side of the driver's door in frustration. "Easy man. It's not a big deal." Craig shrugged.

"Not a big deal!?" Stan repeated as they slipped into the car. "It IS a big deal Craig. This fatass is going to tell Kyle." He spat, not caring that Cartman was hearing this whole conversation – which was about him.

He just smiled in the back seat. "Oh, I won't tell Kyle, Stan. Don't worry." He soothed, looking to Craig smugly. "I WILL, however, be sure to tell Tweek when we're in our first period."

Craig snapped around in his seat to glare at Cartman.

"You tell Tweek… and I will tell Butters." Craig warned darkly.

Stan noticed something shift in Cartman's eyes; it almost looked like panic. "Alright, alright, Jesus. Keep your pants on." Cartman scoffed, though he still looked a little embarrassed.

"Tell Butters what?" Stan asked.

Cartman looked like he was about to speak, before Craig interrupted with, "Cartman wants Butters." He shrugged.

"Ay! Shut the fuck up, you stupid asshole!" Cartman yelled; his cheeks flooding red with both embarrassment and anger.

But the raven-hair boy shrugged, "We're even now. If you tell Tweek OR Kyle, Stan and I will tell everyone your secret." Craig told him calmly.

"Yeah. So keep your mouth shut, fatass." Stan agreed, a sense of relief finally spreading through his body. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. He knew Cartman well enough to know that he RARELY went through with his threats – if the person he was trying to blackmail had a secret about him.

Cartman pouted the rest of the way to school – obviously a bit bummed at not being able to play his manipulative game, now that Craig and Stan had a secret about him.

Unfortunately, none of that mattered. As Stan and Craig entered the school – Kyle was standing there, looking pissed off. "So it IS true." He growled.

"What are you talking about?" Stan asked nervously. "What's true?"

Grabbing his cell phone, both Stan and Craig watched Kyle put in some numbers – once he did, he held the phone up to Stan, who took it, and began to listen. It was Kyle's voice mail,

_First saved message_… The automatic voice said.

Stan then heard … _a lot of shuffling, and a moan, followed by the voices of Stan and Craig; "What the fuck?!" – "Come upstairs." – "W-What? Dude I'm dating Kyle!" – "Well he doesn't have to know." The sound of more moaning and shuffling._

His face went white. Motherfucker. His stupid phone must have been activated in his jeans while he and Craig were grinding against one another at his door. Fuck, fuck fuck.

"Kyle, it's not what you think…" Stan began calmly, handing the phone back to Kyle. But the redhead only glared at him, before snatching his phone back, and storming off down the crowded high school hall. "Shit, shit shit! Craig, this is all _your_ fault, you stupid asshole!" Stan growled, before he darted off to follow Kyle.

Craig simply shrugged and placed a cigarette between his lips. Cartman was still standing beside him – looking back and forth between Craig, and where Stan had run off. "Craig, I know you're an asshole, but…" He began, sighing. "Damn bro, that was cool." Cartman smirked, before leaving Craig by himself.

Leave it to that fatass to find pleasure in watching two of his best friends fight.

While he didn't really give two shits about Kyle and Stan… Craig knew that this would get out. And Tweek would likely find out.

On route to his own locker, Craig couldn't help making a detour to pass by Tweek's locker. There he was, with Clyde – gently stroking the bandage on Clyde's forehead from their fight the previous night. God, Tweek looked so caring, so gentle. He couldn't help but stare, and daydream about the twitchy blond attending to HIM so sweetly.

Fuck.

But as he went to pass them, Clyde spotted him – and stepped away from Tweek. The blond twitched nervously, looking between the two taller boys.

"You gonna give me that apology now? Or later?" Clyde hissed angrily.

Craig glared at him, his gray eyes seeming to grow colder. "How about, two weeks from _never_?" Craig snapped.

"That sounds good." Clyde smirked sarcastically. "I guess you need to apologize to Kyle FIRST anyway."

The raven-haired boy paused, his eyes immediately flicking over toward Tweek; there was a blush on his pale cheeks, and even now, he looked hurt.

Reaching his hand up, Craig grasped Clyde's shirt and slammed him up against the lockers. "Keep talking, Clyde. I don't mind finishing what I started." He growled, his eyes flicking toward the bandage on Clyde's forehead.

But the soft hands of Tweek gripping his arm distracted Craig – and he found himself looking into those large, hazel eyes. "J-Jesus man! Please stop, -_ngh_- y-you fucked him up enough." Tweek said, his voice getting louder.

"You want me to stop?" Craig repeated, looking to Tweek challengingly. "Then you and I are going to have a chat… after school. My house." He said, listing his 'demands'. He turned his eyes back to Clyde. "Alone." He finished.

Tweek flinched, "_Arg_! A-Alright, fine! Just let go." The blond begged anxiously, tugging on his blond hair as he looked between Craig and Clyde.

Releasing Clyde, Craig smirked – ignoring the angry boy, and turning toward the blond. "I'll meet you after school, out front." He told him. "You better be there." Craig warned him.

Stepping away from the two – Craig continued down the hall, feeling a smug sense of self-satisfaction. If he could get Tweek alone, maybe he could finally come clean; convince him this whole thing was a stupid misunderstanding, and maybe… apologize. Maybe. He wasn't really big on justifying _what_ he did or _why_. Besides, he might be too distracted by the twitchy blond. Hopefully he could control his urges and not jump Tweek the second he set foot in his bedroom.

He just had to keep calm, and think about how to sway Tweek back to his side.


	3. Too Much Pressure

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD… like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings: **Tweek/Craig, Tweek/Clyde

**Summary: **For three years – Craig and Tweek haven't been friends. It's confused Tweek, since they were best friends, but suddenly, in their first year of high school, Craig began to push him away and stopped hanging out with him all together. Tweek has been nervously trying to figure out why Craig wouldn't want to be friends anymore. Little does he know that Craig is finally ready to admit that he wants Tweek back… and not just as a friend.

**Notes I: **I have a few stories going right now, I know lol but I felt inspired to write this pair

**Notes II :** Just to clarify, they were friends up until their first year of high school – before Craig began to treat Tweek like shit, and basically end their friendship. They are now in their last year of high school - and the story is taking place.

**Notes III:** This story will get a little **M** rated…. ;) Warning you ahead of time lol – but most of it is going to be rated **T**, hence, listing it under T. Besides, nothing shows up under **M** … :P

**Chapter Song:** You Don't Understand Me – The Raconteurs

* * *

He was more than pissed.

Smoke trailing from his nose; Craig was impatiently waiting outside the school for Tweek. He had told the twitchy blond to meet him there… and he hadn't shown up yet. Looking at his watch angrily, he noticed that almost fifteen minutes had gone by since the final class was let out.

Storming back into the school, the raven-haired boy narrowed his eyes in search of his ex-best friend. Heading down the hall, he saw Butters and Kenny standing there, obviously having some kind of intense conversation. But when they saw Craig approaching, they both stopped.

"H-Hey Craig." Butters greeted cheerfully.

But Craig ignored him, "Shut up Butters," He mumbled – focusing on Kenny. "Have you seen Tweek?" He asked simply.

"Yeah." Kenny nodded with a small smile. "He left with Clyde about fifteen minutes ago."

Craig's face flushed red with anger – and without another word, he turned around and stormed back out of the school.

Getting into his car, he peeled out of the school parking lot, heading in the direction of Clyde's house. He assumed that's where they would go; Tweek never had people over to his house… he was too paranoid about someone stealing his stuff, or breaking in, or telling the government where he lived. Of course, when _they_ had been friends, Tweek had invited Craig over a number of times.

Pulling up alongside the curb across the road from Clyde's house – Craig turned off his car, and simply sat there, prepared to wait until he saw Tweek come out. Reaching into the pocket of his hoodie, he pulled out a cigarette and lit it anxiously. Why the fuck would Tweek lie to him? He was just trying to make things right… despite going about it the wrong way. Deep down, Craig wasn't surprised that Tweek hadn't shown up; the invitation over to his house hadn't exactly been a nice one. It was actually more of a 'threat' and an invitation. Naturally he felt bad – but Tweek brought this on himself! He HAD to snap at Tweek and boss him around, because the kid was so fucking paranoid and indecisive. How he was getting along with Clyde, Craig didn't know. But Clyde was the relaxed type… which, in HIS mind, wasn't what Tweek needed.

Tweek needed a guardian; someone to protect him and guide him through everything that make him so paranoid or frightened.

He ended up waiting outside Clyde's house for another _three_ hours before Tweek finally emerged. He saw the twitchy blond and his boyfriend talking at the door, before Clyde gave a kiss goodbye. Tweek seemed reluctant to leave, but Clyde seemed to be trying to reassure him.

Craig wasn't stupid; he knew Tweek was probably paranoid to leave because he knew he'd be angry, and he KNEW that Craig would probably be waiting. Sometimes, Tweek's paranoid thoughts were right on the money.

Once Tweek started to walk down the path – Clyde shut the door and went back inside. As soon as he was out of sight, Craig exited his car, and stood outside; his gray eyes piercing toward Tweek as he walked.

When Tweek looked up, his face dropped in absolute horror to see Craig standing there; looking unimpressed, and pissed off. His first instinct was to run – but he was worried if he tried, Craig might try and run him down in the car or something. Glancing back toward Clyde's house to make sure the other boy wasn't there, Tweek awkwardly made his way toward Craig… twitching the whole way.

"W-What are you doing here?" Tweek asked anxiously; his eyes portraying more strength than his body or facial features ever did.

The raven-haired boy had to admit, he kind of liked Tweek's new 'resistant' attitude toward Craig; like he was trying to prove he could hate him right back. But it only made Craig want him more. "I was waiting for you to leave." He shrugged casually. "Once you're gone - I'm going to break into Clyde's room and beat the shit out of him."

"_Arg_! W-What?! Why?!" Tweek exclaimed, his eyes loosing their confident, and regaining their anxiety.

Craig narrowed his eyes, "Why? Because we made a deal. And _you_ didn't show up after school to meet me like I TOLD you to." He growled. _Instead, you came here to make out with your lame fucking boyfriend_, his mind hissed, delivering the silent accusation he had to prevent himself from saying out loud. "Me coming here to beat up Clyde again - is YOUR fault." He sneered.

"_Ngh_! N-No! I-I _was_ going to meet you! But –_arg_- Clyde took me home instead, and told me that he didn't trust you!" Tweek explained erratically twitching as he spoke.

But he just shrugged, "That's a great story. I'm still going to beat the shit out of him. And it'll be your fault." He repeated. He knew if he said that enough, he could probably manipulate the situation and make Tweek go home with him now.

"_Arg_! God, t-this is too much pressure!" The blond shook, tugging on his blond hair nervously. Fuck it was cute. "T-Then just beat me up instead!" He finally suggested. "Y-You're mad at ME, not –_ngh_- Clyde." Tweek told him.

Craig smirked. "You're right. That's a much better idea." He said. "Get in." His gray eyes flicked toward his car.

"N-No way man!" Tweek said angrily, turning away and starting to walk.

But Craig shot his arm out, and grabbed Tweek's arm – spinning the blond boy back toward him. "That wasn't a question, I was tell—" He began, but a stunning pain shocked through eye, and he stumbled back.

Blinking, Craig looked up, absolutely stunned. The blond was standing there, not really twitching – but breathing incredibly hard, and staring at Craig with a balled up fist.

He'd punched him. Tweek had punched Craig right in the eye… and it was hard enough to make Craig let go of him and fall back against his car.

Tweek seemed to immediately regret the action, despite Craig just staring at him in shock. Turning, Tweek broke into a quick run, and disappeared down the street and out of sight.

Craig still couldn't move. Tweek had _actually_ stood up to him. He knew he should be pissed… and yes, part of him was. But part of him was also incredibly turned on, frustrated, and much more determined to get the blond back. This was a Tweek he could get on board with.

He knew that part of why he loved Tweek was his vulnerability and constant twitching; mixed in with some paranoid theories, a coffee addiction and big, beautiful hazel eyes… Tweek was perfect. But Craig often wondered if he'd get tired of Tweek being so 'unpredictable' that it was predictable. However, THIS little incident just completely sent him for a loop. Tweek had some balls, and over the past few years, had grown them enough that he could finally stand up to Craig. It was almost mouth watering… to think of that twitchy, vulnerable blond… having a badass, stronger side?

Fuck.

Getting back into his car, Craig's mind reeled over what to do about this now. How could he possibly get Tweek angrier? More upset? More flustered?

But then it hit him…

A mischievous smile grew over his lips as he turned his car around, and drove toward a house that was not his own. Craig wondered if he could make Tweek feel the way HE felt when he saw the blond with Clyde…

And there was only ONE person that would make Tweek angry; maybe, if he was lucky, even jealous…

* * *

Tweek hadn't been able to sleep the entire night; part of him worried that Craig would suddenly barge in through his window and try to kill him. The other part of him felt guilty. He was never a violent person, and hadn't HIT anyone before… and deep down, he was surprised that the person he _did_ punch happened to be Craig.

He hated this whole thing. Why was Craig suddenly trying to put him through all this? He had just started to get used to not having the raven-haired boy in his life… and now, he was trying to push his way back in. It was a hostile gesture, and it's not like Craig was being nice about it.

This was all so confusing.

When he got to school, he went to his lockers where Clyde was already standing. They greeted one another – before Clyde went back to debating Token and Wendy about something. But Tweek wasn't paying any attention; he was too busy still thinking about what he'd done for Craig. God, he was probably going to get his ass kicked.

"Aw SHIT!" The familiar, loud voice broke Tweek's thoughts almost immediately – and he turned, with everyone else, to see who'd yelled.

Tweek found that familiar sting of hatred and jealousy rise in him when he saw Craig, walking down the hall, holding hands with Thomas; that kid with Tourette's syndrome. Thomas had a deep blush on his cheeks, but then again, he always blushed when he swore – even though it wasn't his fault. He knew Thomas was a perfectly nice kid, but for some reason, Tweek had _always_ seen him as one thing: competition. They were kind of similar in their ticks; the only difference being was that Thomas' was 'socially' accepted. But when TWEEK blurted anything out, people just looked at him like he was a freak.

And when they'd first hung out, he remembered Craig gushing over Thomas when they were kids. Tweek hadn't liked it. He was more that happy that Thomas moved to Denver with his mom for a while. But he had heard a rumor that Thomas was back… but Tweek thought it was _just_ a rumor. Yet here he was… with Craig.

"You guys remember Thomas." Craig introduced with a sly smirk on his lips.

Token nodded, "Hey Thomas."

"Shit! COCK! …. Hey." He responded sheepishly.

But Token looked back to Craig oddly, "So… you're just… _talking_ to us again?" He asked - confused as to why Craig had approached their group after a three-year absence.

"I realized I might as well try to make the most of fourth year." He shrugged lazily. It wasn't exactly an apology, but it was close to one. "Bygones, right?" Craig smiled, his eyes flickering over to Clyde and Tweek.

But Clyde's eyes narrowed. "No."

"Man, come on." Token complained, rolling his eyes impatiently. "I'm so sick of this stupid drama. Just let it all go and start fresh. I don't wanna go through our last year playing mind games." He grumbled, shutting his locker before he took Wendy's hand. Giving Clyde a warning look – Token and Wendy left to head to class. There was an awkward tension between Clyde, Tweek, Craig and Thomas. Each one of them was holding the hand of their respective partner as they stood in the hall… it was almost like a stare down. Of course, poor Thomas had _no_ idea what was going on.

"U-uh… so," He began. "How have you been, Tweek? Asshole-ASShole!" He flinched.

Tweek's hazel eyes narrowed, "F-Fine." He answered simply, shutting his locker.

"What happened to your eye?" Clyde finally asked grumpily – referring to a reddish hue around Craig's eye. It looked like it _should_ have been a black eye, but the force behind the punch hadn't been enough. So it was just kind of a dark red blotch.

Craig turned his gray eyes to Tweek intensely. "Tweek punched me." He answered calmly.

"What? You did?" Clyde asked, turning to the blond. "Why?"

Tweek twitched and blinked rapidly, "_Arg_! I-I didn't mean to! I mean, -_ngh_- I did, but he was b-being an asshole!" He explained quickly. "I-I'm not a violent person, you know that right!? Jesus, I would never hurt _you_ or anything!" Tweek continued, hoping Clyde wouldn't be angry.

But Clyde just put his arm around Tweek.

"I know Tweek." He soothed with a smile. "You're right. Craig probably had it coming." He mumbled, looking back toward Craig.

The raven-haired boy flipped him off silently – before tugging Thomas along behind him, as they continued down the hall. While Clyde was happy to see them go, Tweek couldn't get his feelings straight.

He hated Craig; and why wouldn't he? Especially after everything his ex-best friend had done to him.

Yet, he STILL couldn't help but feel incredibly jealous that Thomas was back in there lives… more specifically, CRAIG'S life.

"_Arg_! I d-didn't know he was gay." Tweek exclaimed finally with a huff.

Clyde shut his locker. "I did." He mumbled. Tweek looked at him with a confused, twitchy expression. "He didn't _tell_ me, or anything, but the way he used to look at you was disgusting. Perverted, even." He scoffed. "You're lucky Craig decided to stop being best friends with you. He would probably end up trying to rape you or something."

"_Arg_! R-Really?! Jesus, why would he do that?!" Tweek yelled, covering his mouth quickly to keep the words from spilling out too loudly and causing a scene. "D-Do you really think –_ngh_- that's why he s-stopped being friends with me?" He asked eagerly.

Clyde just shrugged, and mumbled something about them needing to get to class. Tweek followed along as Clyde held his hand; but his mind couldn't stop reeling with questions and paranoia.

This was getting to be too much. He knew that he had to sort out his OWN feelings first, before he could even _attempt_ to figure out Craig's motives. God, why was this happening to him? He'd only ever tried to be a good person… it wasn't his fault his parents got him addicted to coffee. It wasn't his fault that Craig suddenly didn't want to be friends anymore.

Tweek just didn't get it.

* * *

The blond had _almost_ decided to skip Drama class. It was by far his favorite class for many reasons… but this year it was different, simply because Craig had joined it – for reasons that were unknown to Tweek. Wandering into class, Tweek couldn't help but flinch as he saw Craig already sitting in the auditorium seats; alone, like he'd done before – a number of other students also sitting, but spread out. Wandering up toward one of the front rows, Tweek took a seat and set his messenger-bag beneath his legs. Grabbing his thermos, he took a healthy gulp to try and calm his raging nerves.

But the sound of someone sitting right next to him made Tweek jump a bit… and he was even more shocked to see it was Craig.

"Hey." He greeted in that low, monotone voice of his.

The blond flinched, "_Agh_! W-What are you doing?" He asked awkwardly.

"I thought we were all friends again." He answered simply.

Tweek flinched, "WE'RE not…" The blond corrected.

"Why not?" Craig continued calmly.

"W-Why not?!" Tweek exclaimed. "B-Because you've been –_ngh_- so horrible to me for three years! A-And you ignored me, and teased me. _Arg_! Everyone else might be able to forgive you –_ngh_- because you d-didn't fuck them like you fucked me." The blond said, speaking incredibly quickly. Now that he had the chance to get this all out, Tweek couldn't stop himself. "We were _supposed_ to be best friends, and –_ngh_- you just abandoned me without t-telling me what I did. You haven't even APOLOGIZED yet!" He finished.

Craig didn't say anything. He just stared at Tweek calmly, a hint of emotion in his eyes… but what emotion it was, Tweek couldn't tell.

"Ok, good morning class." Mr. Fox greeted as he came into the auditorium with several scripts and some photocopies. "Today, we'll be assigning scenes that are to be performed as your midterm. I've already matched you up into pairs, so you'll have today to talk about the scene… and hopefully, get it on it's feet." He nodded cheerfully. "I'll be coming around and giving you your scripts and partners individually."

The students began to chat amongst themselves while Mr. Fox made his rounds. There was an uncomfortable silence that fell between Tweek and Craig; at least, for Tweek. He could feel Craig's gray eyes still staring at him. Thankfully, Mr. Fox arrived in front of them.

"Alright, Tweek – here is your scene." He said, handing it to him.

Tweek eagerly took the paper, his hand trembling, as he looked it over. "A-Angels in America?" He said, looking at the title.

"Yes, it's a brilliant, epic play." Mr. Fox beamed. "And a difficult one to pull off. But I think I've given you the perfect scene – that will really allow you to stretch your acting muscle. It's going to be a challenge, but I know you can do it." He beamed.

The blond twitched and nodded, "T-Thanks. So who's my –ngh- partner?" He asked, looking back up to Mr. Fox.

"Well, Craig is." He answered oddly, shaking his head. "I thought he already told you, and that's why you're sitting together." Mr. Fox said – handing Craig a similar script.

Tweek almost choked on his words, "C-Craig?!" He repeated; fear obviously lacing into his voice. "I-I… we can't…I don't -- _Arg_! Pressure!" Tweek rambled.

"You'll do fine Tweek. I think our newest student will benefit from having you as his scene partner." Mr. Fox smiled, nodding toward Craig.

Leaving them alone, Tweek angrily looked back to Craig. "W-Was this your doing?!" He asked intensely.

"Yes." Craig responded; his eyes still focused on Tweek in a very calm way. Sometimes he really hated Craig's attitude; how could he be so nonchalant all the time? "Want to read the scene?" He asked.

Scowling to himself, Tweek opened the book and began to flip through their scene. As it progressed, his eyes widened further – and he felt those familiar nerves building up inside him. "T-They're… _arg_! … GAY?" He asked in shock.

The scene was between two of the main characters; Louis and Joe – the first having dumped his lover who was recently diagnosed with AIDS, and the latter, a Mormon court clerk who is married and a closeted homosexual. The scene focused around Louis seducing Joe to accept his homosexuality.

Craig would be playing Louis and Tweek would be playing Joe.

"I didn't think that would be a problem." Craig responded with a slight shrug; his eyes displaying a hint of amusement as he continued to stare at Tweek.

But Tweek knew Craig was just trying to piss him off and make him uncomfortable.

Unfortunately, it was working.

Grabbing his messenger-bag, Tweek slung it over his head and onto his shoulders – before he did something he never had before: stormed out of class… _Drama_ class, nonetheless. He was just too mad. He didn't want to do a gay scene with him and Craig – on stage – in front of EVERYONE. It also didn't help that Craig seemed to be trying to weasel his way back into Tweek's life. Deep down, the twitchy blond knew he'd dreamed of the day when they could be friends again. But now that it was starting to happen, Tweek was refusing it. Craig had burned him, and he found it hard to see the boy – who had once been his trusted friend – inside this raven-haired teenager.

* * *

"Does the scene involve you guys kissing?" Clyde asked.

He was trying to keep calm, but Tweek could hear the anger in Clyde's voice when he asked the question. "Y-Yeah! _Arg_! And… as it goes on, h-he has to feel me up and undo my p-pants!" The blond described, reading over the scene again to make sure he wasn't just seeing things.

"Motherfucker." Clyde growled. "I KNEW he was going to try something like this."

Tweek paused, flinching as he looked to his boyfriend. "T-Try something like what?"

"I _knew_ he was going to try and steal you away from me." The brown-haired boy clarified, stewing inside.

But the blond was still confused, "W-What do you mean? _Arg_! Craig h-hasn't been my friend in years! I don't even think _I _can go back to being his friend!" Tweek exclaimed anxiously.

"Tweek, do you REALLY not see what's going on?" Clyde asked dully – looking to his boyfriend. "This is all a plot to get you back. Come on – Craig threatens to beat me up unless YOU meet him… he turns up with Thomas, since he knows YOU don't like him… and then he makes your drama teacher give you a scene together, that involves him making out with YOU." Clyde rhymed off bitterly. "This is all about HIM and _you_."

Tweek hadn't really thought about the series of circumstances – but now that Clyde was listing them for him… Tweek realized that there was a small possibility he was right. "_Arg_! This is too much pressure! It doesn't make any SENSE, man!"

"Whatever." Clyde sighed, running his hands along Tweek's jean-clad thighs as they sat at their lockers, crossed legged and facing one another. "I'll feel better once you tell Mr. Fox that you can't do the scene." He said.

This comment made Tweek stop twitching for a moment, "_Ngh_, what?" He asked.

"You're _not_ going to actually go through with this, Tweek." Clyde said; his voice getting a bit more of an 'edge' to it, since he assumed this was the obvious answer to the problem. "You can't do the scene with Craig. Make up some excuse, and tell Mr. Fox to give you a different scene with another partner." He instructed.

But the blond began to twitch again, "B-But, I can't! N-Not now, man. Everyone else already has a partner, a-and if I make a big deal out of it, all the others will be mad about their partners being re-arranged, and then they'll hate me! _Gah_! It's way too much pressure! I don't want to cause trouble for, _ngh_, Mr. Fox."

"Tweek." Clyde growled, staring at his boyfriend angrily. "You CAN'T do the scene with Craig. I'm TELLING you to do whatever it takes to get out of it." He demanded.

Something snapped in Tweek then.

He stood up – his own face fuming with anger. "I am SICK of everyone telling me WHAT TO DO!" The blond yelled; his body trembling. It never seemed to stop – Craig used to tell him what to do, and had tried to tell him what to do a few days prior (before Tweek had punched him)… and now, Clyde was telling him what to do regarding this scene. "I C-CAN make decisions –_arg_- on my own!"

"Fine!" Clyde snapped, standing and storming off down the hall. Still having Tweek's script in hand, Clyde tossed it into the air… each of the papers fluttering down into the hallway, scattered.

Watching his boyfriend go, Tweek couldn't help but begin to tremble again; not out of fear or anxiety… but because there were so many emotions flooding through his body – he thought he might burst: anger, frustration, sadness, confusion… everything.

Kneeling down, Tweek began to pick up the scattered pieces of paper carefully; almost afraid he might rip one if he twitched or trembled too much. He was a bit surprised to see someone else kneel down beside him and begin to help. Looking up, Tweek came face to face with Kyle. "Hey Tweek." He greeted with a nod.

"H-Hey…" Tweek answered.

Kyle continued as they both kept picking up the pieces of paper. "I heard what you and Clyde were arguing about." He mentioned. "I wasn't intentionally eavesdropping or anything – it was just… kind of loud." He shrugged.

"_Ack_! Sorry," Tweek flinched – standing up with Kyle, who handed him the papers he'd picked up. "H-How are you?" The blond asked. He hadn't really spoken with Kyle in a while… he had heard, like everyone else, that Stan and Craig had slept together. It had made Tweek mad of course, but he couldn't imagine what Kyle had felt.

The redhead shrugged, "I've been better." He admitted. "I don't really know what to do about Stan. I love him… we've been through so much together. But – I never thought that HE… of all people would ever cheat—" Kyle stopped. "I mean, I didn't think he would ever hurt—" He stopped himself again. Tweek noticed the teen's green eyes gloss over a bit, like he was trying not to cry. Their problems were not so different; Kyle had been hurt by Stan, and Tweek had been hurt by Craig, and both of them were people the two boys thought they could trust completely.

"I-I'm sure it was a mistake," Tweek reassured him. "S-Sometimes, _ngh_, things happen for a reason. It's out of our control – it's the government, man!" He said, accidentally slipping into his paranoid rationale.

But it actually made Kyle smile, "Yeah, I've always had the feeling that the government has been trying to break up Stan and me." He teased sarcastically.

"H-Have you and Stan talked?" Tweek asked, changing the subject. He didn't really want to think about the government meddling in their relationships, as absurd as it might sound.

Kyle shrugged, "No, not really. He keeps trying to call me, but I don't answer. I thought he'd stop after a while, but he just keeps calling… he filled up my voicemail, and when I can't manage to avoid him at school – he tries to talk to me, or give me notes, or send me text messages. You think he'd get the hint, but Stan's always been really stubborn." The redhead explained; he seemed to slip out of the conversation for a few seconds… his mind obviously thinking about Stan.

"T-That's really nice. You're –_ngh_- lucky." Tweek stammered.

He tilted his head, "Lucky?" Kyle repeated; like it was the stupidest word the blond could have used to describe his situation.

"_Agh_! Y-Yeah!" Tweek exclaimed, flinching. "H-He obviously doesn't want to loose you! A-And like you said, _ngh_, Stan is stubborn, so he p-probably won't stop trying until you two talk." He said. Tweek clutched his re-gathered script tightly to his chest as he continued, "I-It must –_ngh_- be nice to have someone care about you so much! I-I wish I had someone who –_arg_!- loved me that much."

Kyle saw the hint of regret flash in Tweek's face once he finished. "Well… don't you think Clyde would do that if you two had a fight?" He asked curiously.

"No." Tweek answered quickly. But he immediately seemed to regret that answer, and instead began to twitch, "I-I mean, maybe he would! _Arg_! I hope he would! Oh god, pressure! I don't think I could take it man! W-What if Clyde gets really pissed at me one day and, _ngh_, leaves me like Craig did?! I couldn't handle that! Ack!" Tweek said, his eyes beginning to shimmer with nervous tears as he clutched his script even tighter… so much so, the paper began to crumple.

But Kyle grasped Tweek's shoulders gently. "Tweek, calm down." He said. Pausing, Kyle debated whether or not to tell Tweek what he knew. "I think… there is someone in your life who cares about you more than you know." He began calmly. "The might not be as 'vocal' about it, like Stan is to me… but I'm sure you have someone." Kyle said.

"N-No! No one would, man. I'm just a freak." Tweek admitted, finally realizing he was crumpling his script, before he shoved it safely into his bag.

The redhead sighed – looking up the blond boy. He felt so bad for Tweek; he didn't deserve this shit. It seemed like everyone in the entire school knew what was really going on – except for Tweek. "You know… Stan sent me a voicemail a few days ago. Describing what had happened between him and Craig..." He began. He could see Tweek flinch; like he didn't want to hear this. But Kyle kept going, "Stan said that the whole time, all he could think about was me. And he knew Craig wasn't thinking about him. He said Craig kept calling out and mumbling someone else's name the whole time." Kyle said.

"T-Thomas?" Tweek asked bitterly.

Kyle just shook his head. "No, Tweek. He said that Craig kept calling out _your_ name."

With that – Kyle turned and walked away from Tweek, leaving the blond boy standing in the hallway, again alone, and left to stew over that comment. Craig had been fucking someone else… and calling out HIS name?! Why? They hadn't spoken in three years because CRAIG had decided to end the friendship. Why would he turn around and fuck Stan, and yell his name?

He watched Kyle retreat further and further away.

… They both had given each other a _lot_ to think about.

TBC

xD


	4. Mineral and Chemical

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD… like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings: **Tweek/Craig, Tweek/Clyde

**Summary: **For three years – Craig and Tweek haven't been friends. It's confused Tweek, since they were best friends, but suddenly, in their first year of high school, Craig began to push him away and stopped hanging out with him all together. Tweek has been nervously trying to figure out why Craig wouldn't want to be friends anymore. Little does he know that Craig is finally ready to admit that he wants Tweek back… and not just as a friend.

**Notes I: **I have a few stories going right now, I know lol but I felt inspired to write this pair

**Notes II :** Just to clarify, they were friends up until their first year of high school – before Craig began to treat Tweek like shit, and basically end their friendship. They are now in their last year of high school - and the story is taking place.

**Notes III:** This story probably isn't the most original in terms of arch, etc. but hell, I just felt like writing some Creek lol

**Chapter Song:** You Don't Understand Me – The Raconteurs

* * *

Tweek had returned home after school feeling particular discouraged and confused. He still hadn't spoken to Clyde, who was pointedly ignoring him because he was angry, for TWO days. It had made for a lonely two days – especially since he had to watch Craig and Thomas walking around. Though oddly enough, each time he looked over at Craig, the raven-haired boy was just turning his head away from him… like he'd been staring when Tweek wasn't looking.

Finally getting home, Tweek locked the four locks on his front door behind him, and then tested them to make sure they really WERE locked. He was home alone for the next two weeks. His parents went away to Europe on some kind of café tour – in the hopes of sampling some new ideas for their own Harbucks business. They'd left him a considerable amount of money to buy groceries and coffee.

Heading upstairs, Tweek tossed his bag onto his floor and began to dig through it. Pulling out his somewhat damaged and dirty script, Tweek placed it on his bed. It was kind of sad that he'd only HAD this thing for a day, and already, it was torn and dirty and appeared like he'd had it for a month. But part of that was Clyde's fault for throwing it around the first day he'd gotten it… and part of it was just Tweek's own inconsistencies with spilling coffee and turning pages too quickly.

He'd taken the time to memorize the script as quickly as possible; the more he'd thought about it, the more he just wanted to get it over with. His drama classes over the past two days had been particularly awkward; he and Craig didn't really speak to one another, but still, the raven-haired boy chose to sit beside him. But before he could review his script again, he heard a few knocks on his front door.

Flinching, Tweek hurried down the stairs and reached the door – pausing as he leaned his ear against it.

"Gah! W-Who is it?" He called through the wood.

There was a slight pause, before a voice answered. "It's me." The male voice said.

For some reason, Tweek's mind immediately went to Clyde; his boyfriend had finally stopped pouting and decided to come over. Thank god! Unlocking the door quickly, Tweek through it open, giving a bashful smile – until he saw it was Craig.

The dark-haired boy initially saw the smile, and gave a small one back… until he noticed Tweek's expression change from relief, to resentment.

"W-What are YOU doing here?" The blond twitched, looking around anxiously. "Jesus, I-I thought you were Clyde!" He admitted.

Craig's expression disappeared back to stoicism. "Well, I'm _not_." He said simply, almost a bit bitterly. "I want to rehearse our scene. You seem so anxious and hesitant in class." He said observantly. Tweek couldn't deny that he was nervous about doing this particular scene in front of people, mainly because it was so intense and… well, kind of hot. It just made it THAT much harder to do it with another guy – much less Craig Tucker.

The blond considered his request, and finally opened the door wider. "_Nngh_, fine, c-come in. Let's just make this quick!" He exclaimed, shutting the door behind Craig as he came in… re-locking the four locks again.

Leading the way upstairs, Tweek tried to remain calm. He had to inwardly convince himself that Craig wasn't going to kill him or anything like that.

When they got into Tweek's room, Craig shut the door behind them. The blond was about to ask him about the scene, when Craig suddenly said, "Alphabetland."

The blond furrowed his brow, and flinched a bit in obvious confusion. But Craig continued, "This is where the Jews lived when they first arrived." He began to recite. "And now a hundred years later, the place to which their more seriously fucked-up grandchildren repair… 'This is progress?' …" He mimicked a Jewish voice.

Tweek realized that Craig had already started the scene. While he wouldn't admit it, he was kind of impressed. Frankly, he didn't think Craig would take the class seriously… he thought the raven-haired boy just took it to piss him off. But to his surprise, Craig seemed to already have the scene memorized.

Craig continued, looking around Craig's room like it was really the setting of his 'apartment' in the play. "It's a terrible mess." He shrugged.

"_Nngh_, it's a little dirty." Tweek said, jumping right on cue with his own line as he looked around awkwardly.

The raven-haired boy smirked. "_Messy_, not dirty. That's an important distinction. It's dust, not dirt, chemical-slash-mineral, not organic, not like microbes more like… Can I take your tie off?" He asked, his voice slipping into a husky tone as he stepped toward Tweek with his hands reaching toward his chest.

While he knew it was in the stage directions to do so, Tweek couldn't help but feel his breath catch in his throat as he stepped away from the approach, "N-No wait, I'm …-_nngh_- uncomfortable, actually…" He said; the line from the script perfectly summing up how he was ACTUALLY feeling.

"Me too, actually," Craig shrugged with a small smirk. "Being uncomfortable turns me on, so…" He admitted.

Tweek flinched, "Y-Your, uh, boyfriend…" He said. Immediately, Tweek couldn't help but relate the scene line to the thought of Thomas. It seemed like Craig had the same thought, because his eyes were staring right into Tweek's. "He's sick." He continued.

"Very. He's not my boyfriend, we…" He began, but Craig shifted – changing his thought process like the scene instructed, "We can cap everything that leaks in latex, we can smear our bodies with nonoxynol-9, safe, chemical sex. Messy, but not dirty." He purred, taking a slight pause. "Look, I want to… but I don't want to bed."

Tweek tugged on his shirt anxiously, "No, I…"

"Oh come on. Please." Craig pushed.

The blond took a step toward the door. It was getting hard for him to separate his own current situation with Craig from this scene. Of course it wasn't ACCURATE in the sense that Tweek was some closeted homosexual who was married and Mormon… this wasn't the eighties, and they didn't know anyone with Aids (well, Cartman didn't count, now that he was healed).

"I should go." Tweek said finally, pulling himself from his thoughts and back into the scene they were rehearsing.

Craig scoffed, "Hurry home to the missus." He mumbled. Tweek looked back to him, as the black-haired teen motioned toward his hand. "Married gentlemen before cruising the Ramble should first remove their bands of gold…" He mused, referring to the wedding ring that the character 'Joe' would be wearing. Looking back up to him, Tweek watched Craig look away. "Go if you're going. Go."

There was a small pause between them – before Tweek sighed and walked toward Craig. He had to admit that he was doing much better than he thought he would; Craig actually seemed rather prepared, and INTO the scene. It said a lot for someone who was normally so unemotional and stoic.

Building up his own courage, Tweek obeyed the stage directions of the scene – and hugged Craig. "I'm not staying."

He had to suppress a shudder as Craig inhaled slowly; his nose nestling into Tweek's golden hair. "What kind of cologne is that?"

"Faberge." Tweek answered after a small pause. _Keep it together_, He mentally told himself; this was JUST a scene.

Craig smirked as they pulled away from the hug. "Oh; very butch, very heterosexual high school. Faberge." He repeated teasingly. Pausing, he looked Tweek in the eye, "You smell nice."

"S-So do you." Tweek responded with a nod.

The raven-haired boy took another step toward him. "Smell is… an incredibly complex and under appreciated physical phenomenon. Inextricably bound up with sex." He began to explain huskily.

"I… -_nngh_- didn't know that." Tweek blushed, trying to keep his head in the scene. _This isn't real – this isn't real_, He kept repeating to himself. They weren't friends anymore, this was just a scene… the _words_ were alluring, not Craig; they were repeating lines, not speaking candidly.

His mind was rapidly trying to convince himself of all these facts, as Craig continued the scene. "It is. The nose is really a sexual organ. Do you know what a smell is?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's… s-some sort of… no." Tweek admitted.

Craig smirked calmly, "It's made up of the molecules of what you're smelling. Some part of you, where you meet the air, is airborne." Leaning up to Tweek's cheek, Craig gently grazed his nose beside the soft skin, inhaling deeply. The blond had to stand there stiffly, suppressing his urge to shudder. "Little molecules of Joe… up my nose." He mumbled.

"_Nngh_, I-I …." Tweek stammered.

But Craig continued, interrupting the character of 'Joe' like he was supposed to in the script. "Shhh… smelling and tasting. First the nose, then the tongue."

Tweek flinched, his blush becoming more evident on his cheeks, "I-I just don't…"

"They work as a team, you see." Craig cut in, his eyes lingering a little longer on Tweek's lips than they should of. Tweek knew something was different; either Craig was actually INTO this scene, and as effected by it as Tweek was…. Or, Craig was the GREATEST and most convincing actor in the world. "The nose tells the body – the heart, the mind, the fingers, the cock – what it want, and then the tongue explores… finding out what's edible, what isn't, what's most mineral, food for the blood, food for the bones, and therefore the most delectable." He purred.

Tweek couldn't help but make a small sound as he felt Craig's wet tongue lap at the side of his cheek. His knees felt a bit weak.

Was it a horrible thing that THIS scene was getting Tweek more turned on than anything he and Clyde had EVER done?

"Salt." Craig said finally – breaking Tweek from his thoughts by continuing the scene. The two stared at each other for a moment; their breathing shallower, and their eyes glazed over with something indistinguishable.

Leaning in, Craig claimed Tweek's lips in a deep, slow kiss. The blond couldn't help but moan. He'd always tried to convince himself that he wasn't missing out on anything with Craig – that they could never be friends again, much less anything MORE. But that kiss. He hated to admit it… but it was the single best kiss Tweek had experienced in his life. The blond felt the vibrations as Craig moaned into his mouth; it wasn't a forced sound, but a desperate, involuntary one...

…Perhaps Craig was feeling the same sense of conflict?

"Mmm. Iron. Clay." Craig murmured, reluctantly pulling away from the kiss. His mind was working overtime to try and remember the lines of the scene – but Tweek was addicting. He had wanted to know for so long what he could taste like… what a kiss would feel like. And needless to say, what Craig had imagined was nowhere NEAR close to how it felt. It was almost orgasmic; he could already feel himself getting hard.

Focusing his lustful eyes on the blond in front of him, Craig's mind finally snapped back into gear, and he continued the scene, "What does that taste like?" He whispered.

"I… er, nngh…" Tweek stammered. "N-Nighttime." He answered, his eyes lighting up only for a second, with satisfaction that he'd remembered his line.

Craig nodded slowly, as his hands came up to pull Tweek closer. "Stay." He said.

"Y-Yes." Tweek answered quickly. "_Nngh_, I-I don't…" He began.

But once more, Craig interrupted him, "Shhh. Words are the worst things. Breathe, smell, taste. Don't talk." He instructed, before he paused and smirked, "Or, if you HAVE to talk… talk dirty." He purred.

Tweek felt Craig's hands beginning to unbuckle his jeans – and he felt his face heat up even more. His large hazel eyes followed Craig as he knelt down in front of him, and started to tug down his jeans and boxers.

"_Nngh_! C-Craig, the scene is over!" Tweek stammered anxiously.

But Craig didn't answer; he could see his shoulders rising and falling with intense, shallow breaths. Tweek opened his mouth to protest again, but instead, he moaned out loud as Craig took Tweek into his mouth, and began sucking and stroking him. Crying out – the blond's knees buckled, and he had no choice but to clutch to Craig's shoulders. The raven-haired boy gripped onto Tweek's hips strongly, keeping him in place while he eagerly swirled his tongue around his hardness.

Tweek felt dizzy – he felt embarrassed and angry and lustful all at the same time. This couldn't be happening. He felt his hips thrusting into Craig's mouth on their own accord; of course he didn't want this.

So why was he letting it happen?

Snapping out of his haze in a paranoid fury, Tweek violently shoved Craig away from him – causing the slightly older teen to stumble back onto his ass, back onto Tweek's bedroom floor. Yanking his pants back up, Tweek's face was still set in a deep blush… but he looked angry.

"Tweek, what the hell?" Craig snapped angrily – his eyes still staring at Tweek with a dark, possessive lust.

The blond looked to him furiously, "Y-You think –_nngh_- this is funny?" He yelled anxiously. "Y-You can't just DO that! You can't DO THAT!" Tweek snapped.

Craig narrowed his eyes, and looked like he was about to get right into the argument – but his anger turned to mixed confusion as he saw Tweek drop to his knees, and yank open Craig's own jeans.

The raven-haired boy, for once, was actually thrown completely off guard… and could only watch in shocked arousal, as Tweek tugged his jeans down, and took Craig's still-hard dick into his mouth.

The teen lulled his head back, crying out lustfully as he collapsed onto Tweek's bedroom floor. He tried to keep his head up, eager to look down at the twitchy blond who was currently sucking and licking at his hard length. The vibrations of Tweek's natural twitches and the muffled sounds passing his lips only intensified the situation.

God, this was the best fucking blow job he'd ever gotten.

"O-Oh god… Tweek…" Craig breathed desperately; a small whine escaping the back of his throat as his fingers threaded into the blond's wild hair.

Pulling his mouth from around Craig, Tweek replaced it with his hand – tugging and stroking Craig quickly as he leaned back over his body. "I-Is this –_nngh_- fun for you! H-How do YOU like feeling so vulnerable? … Y-You CAN'T just do what _you_ want!" Tweek stammered angrily, though Craig couldn't help but notice the trace of husky lust still lingering within his tentative voice.

Frankly, it was hard to concentrate on what Tweek was saying, as he continued to jack Craig off.

But suddenly, it stopped. Craig's gray eyes flew up – to see Tweek storming out of the room… leaving him incredibly hard, and incredibly sexually frustrated. "Tweek!" Craig yelled angrily, scrambling to his feet. He winced in pain; god, he needed RELEASE! How the fuck could that twitchy blond just leave him on the cusp of an orgasm, and then run off.

Moving down the hall quickly, Craig got to the bathroom door just as Tweek slammed it. "Tweek!" He yelled, pounding on the door; his cock still throbbing.

"F-Fuck off!" He heard the twitchy voice come from within.

Listening to the door, over the sound of his own intense and rapid breathing – he could faintly hear Tweek making small noises… and moaning erratically.

Shit. He was jacking HIMSELF off now.

"TWEEK!" Craig yelled furiously, pounding on the door with every bit of strength he had.

He'd never wanted anything so badly. He wanted to break the door down, and get Tweek off… and then, he wanted Tweek to get _him_ off. Craig didn't know what was happening to him – he had never felt so possessive; such a strong desire to own someone, to have them, to be with them.

Fuck Thomas; he had just been a pawn to make Tweek jealous. And it had actually worked. But he'd been so _close_ to having Tweek… and now, Tweek was getting his revenge.

He'd gotten Craig hot and bothered, and was now jacking himself off in the locked bathroom – with Craig stuck on the opposite side in the hall. "TWEEK! Open this _fucking_ door! He screamed, pounding against it some more.

But Tweek didn't answer him; instead, Craig again heard soft panting, accompanied by small desperate noises. Leaning against the door, the raven-haired boy closed his eyes and proceeded to jack himself off.

He needed release… and if he couldn't have it from Tweek or WITH Tweek… than he would do it himself. Hearing Tweek's small noises from the other side of the door only spurred him on, and it didn't take long for Craig to cum.

Breathing in and out deeply, the hazy fog over Craig's head had lifted. Resting against the bathroom door, the teen closed his eyes. He'd fucked up. Hell, Tweek was probably freaking out right now… paranoid that Craig was going to kill him, or rape him, or hurt him in some kind of way.

Lust… no, LOVE – was a strange and powerful thing. Now that Craig was tortured by it, he understood why people went so crazy; why people became jealous, and oddly enough, why Kyle had been so upset that he and Stan had slept together. It made sense. Those were two people who had been in love for years, and while sleeping with Stan hadn't been a big deal to Craig, he knew now WHY it was a big deal to Kyle.

God, the thought of Tweek and Clyde bothered him even MORE now – and he got angry and possessive just thinking about that wimpy sonofabitch pleasuring Tweek.

A few more minutes of silence passed in the hall; Craig couldn't hear anything from in the bathroom… so he assumed Tweek had brought himself over the edge, much like he had done. Pushing himself away from the door, Craig couldn't help but stare at it longingly – before he reluctantly went back to Tweek's room.

Grabbing his bag, Craig slung it over his shoulder and headed back downstairs, and out the door.

* * *

Moving down the hall quickly, Craig got to the bathroom door just as Tweek slammed it. "Tweek!" He yelled, pounding on the door; his cock still throbbing.

"F-Fuck off!" He heard the twitchy voice come from within. He closed his eyes as his own hand went down his jeans – and grasped onto his still hard dick. He began to jack himself off; still twitching, and trying to hold in his own moans. All he could think about was Craig… how it felt to have Craig doing down on him, and what it had felt like to go down on Craig.

It wasn't the most romantic… but it had just felt… right.

"TWEEK!" Craig yelled furiously, pounding on the door with every bit of strength he had. The flinching blond tried to ignore the desperate screams of his ex-best friend. Craig sounded pissed… in fact, he sounded more pissed than Tweek had _ever_ heard him. His mind briefly played out paranoid scenarios – that involved Craig killing him. But with his mind in the hazy, lustful state it was in… these paranoid thoughts only morphed into sexual scenarios, which involved Craig fucking him, senseless.

He'd gotten Craig hot and bothered, and was now, jacking himself off in the locked bathroom – with Craig stuck on the opposite side in the hall. "TWEEK! Open this _fucking_ door! He screamed, pounding against it some more.

Tweek continued to ignore him, stroking himself harder and faster before bringing himself to his release. Lying back on his bathroom floor, the twitchy blond suddenly stopped twitching… too exhausted and too confused to do anything other than lie there.

He could faintly hear Craig's own groan – and assumed that like him, Craig had just resorted to jacking himself off.

What had he just done?

He had let Craig go down on him, before going down on Craig – and then jacked off to the thought of Craig.

What was wrong with him? He was a horrible boyfriend… he was STILL with Clyde, despite the fact they hadn't spoken in two days. Managing to slow his breathing, Tweek listened silently as he heard Craig moving away from the door. A few seconds later, he heard the sound of footsteps going down his stairs… and finally, the sound of his front door shutting.

Tearing himself off the floor, Tweek opened the door and flinched as he moved down the hall. He didn't see any sign of Craig.

Stumbling down the stairs – Tweek reached his front door; he passed it and went to his living room window, peeking out it. He saw Craig heading down the street quickly.

A sigh of relief passed by Tweek's lips.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his cell phone – and quickly dialed Clyde's number. He had to talk about this… he didn't want any secrets; he wanted an honest relationship, and the guilt was almost overwhelming.

"Hello?" Clyde finally answered.

Tweek flinched, "_Ack_! I-It's me! … I-I know you're mad, but –_nngh_- can you please come over?" He asked desperately.

There was a pause on the other end of the line, before Clyde sighed, "Fine. I'll be there in a few minutes." He answered, before hanging up.

The blond hung up as well, shoving his cell into his pants pocket – before he began to pace around his living room, anxiously waiting the arrival of Clyde. This was potentially a horrible idea. He wanted to be open and honest with Clyde… and really, this whole thing wasn't HIS fault, right? Craig had started it – and Tweek's response had only been in the name of pissing Craig off, right?

Did he enjoy it? _Yes_, His mind answered – before Tweek furiously tugged on his hair, _No! No I didn't!_ He corrected himself.

God, this wasn't going to go well.

* * *

Tweek stumbled back, landing on his living room floor as pain shot across his face.

Clyde was standing there with a balled up fist; his eyes furious, his breathing deep, and his body tense. "You did WHAT?" He yelled.

The blond felt dizzy and even more anxious; Clyde had just punched him square in the face… he could feel warm blood beginning to drizzle down from his nose, dripping down over his lips. "I-I… -_nngh_- I didn't mean to! I-It just happened! _GAH_! I pushed him away!" He stammered.

"Yeah, and then you SUCKED HIM OFF!" Clyde screamed, stalking toward Tweek as he lay on the ground.

Tweek pushed himself backward, crawling away from Clyde's approaching form. "N-No! I-I just did it to get him angry! _ACK_! I-I didn't finish! I-I didn't –_nngh_- actually suck him off!" He exclaimed.

"That doesn't make ANY sense!" Clyde sneered. "Tweek, _why_ would you even RETALIATE with something like that? Why didn't you just kick him in the balls and tell him to fuck off? Why did YOU have to start giving him head? What kind of fucked up sense of logic is that?" He yelled.

Grasping the front of Tweek's shirt, Clyde delivered another punch across his face, sending the blond flying back against the ground. He felt dizzy; the side of his head throbbing as he landed back onto the ground. But the pain and disorientation he was feeling in his head, was distracted by the swift pain in his stomach – accompanied by the loss of breath. Clyde started to kick Tweek violently in his side, repeatedly, as he lay on the ground defenseless.

Tweek gasped and coughed, blood sputtering out of his mouth. He knew Clyde had a temper… and their relationship had been going downhill ever since this whole mess started.

And while his response was CLEARLY an overreaction – Tweek's destructive side couldn't help but remind him that he _deserved_ it. He had no excuse for going down on Craig, and when he thought about it, it really HADN'T made any sense.

So why did he do it? Why did he give in to that temptation?

The blond tried to convince himself it was because of the scene; they had just been in the moment – at least, HE had been. It was hard to tell with Craig.

He was jolted out of his thoughts again, when he felt Clyde yank him to his feet. His stomach and torso ached from being kicked… like he could already feel the bruises forming. His head was dizzy and spinning from taking various punches; his nose throbbed and continued to bleed… while his bottom lip had a small split in it. He could feel a substantial bump beginning to form right over his left eyebrow. But he didn't fight back. Tweek didn't really know HOW to fight back when he was actually IN a fight.

Sure, he'd punched Craig, but that was only out of desperate self-defense. And even then, Craig hadn't retaliated or hit him back.

But when someone was going off on him – and beating him down to the ground, Tweek didn't know WHAT to do. His only concern was trying to shield himself from the attack, not launch one himself.

"Stand up," Clyde hissed, pushing Tweek back against the wall.

The dazed and bleeding blond tried to force his knees to support himself; and not buckle back to the floor. Cowering against his living room wall in a bloodied mess, Tweek held up his shaking hands – weakly trying to keep Clyde from coming after him again.

But the other teen just stared at him, panting in air. "We're done." Clyde said coldly. "Now you can crawl back to Craig like you've always wanted to…" He spat. "Crawl back to the guy who abandoned you for three years – who teased you, who tormented you, who bullied you." Clyde reminded him harshly. "He's _still_ with Thomas, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind having a twitchy blond whore at his beck and call." He said. Moving his hand to his wrist, Clyde yanked something off it – and tossed it on the ground in front of Tweek.

It was a bracelet Tweek had made him when they'd first started dating. His watery, blurry eyes looked down at the bracelet as Clyde uttered his final words. "You can go suck his dick all you want now." He growled.

Turning, he stormed out – and left Tweek, once again, in a silent house.

Falling to his knees, his whole body shook with pain and regret. Clyde was right; Craig had abandoned him for three years, and had done nothing but torture him mentally and emotionally since then. And now, Tweek had given into lustful temptation and teased him by sucking his dick. What was he thinking? How could he be so stupid, and sink so low! Craig still hadn't even apologized to him about everything that had happened.

Wincing at the pain, which continued to flood over his entire body, Tweek shakily grabbed his cell phone again. He could still feel blood drizzling out of various spots on his face. Dialing a number, Tweek lay on the ground on his back – trying desperately not to pass out.

_"Hello?" A familiar voice answered._

A small, desperate sound escaped Tweek's mouth, "K-Kyle… I-I –_nngh_-… please…" He stammered incoherently.

_"Tweek?" Kyle's voice said on the other end; his tone was suddenly serious and concerned. "Tweek what's wrong? … Are you alright?"_

The blond tensed up, tasting blood in his mouth. "O-Oh Jesus! … M-Maybe I'm… bleeding internally! …" He stammered out weakly.

"_Where are you?" Kyle demanded. _

But there was silence.

"_Tweek!…." _

The sound of Kyle's shouting on the other end of the phone was all that could be heard in the otherwise quiet house; the blond had unwillingly passed out from the pain.

* * *

Kyle hadn't been that scared in a long time. He'd rushed over to Tweek's house – figuring that should be the first place he looked.

When he got to the door, he knocked quickly… but didn't get an answer. Desperately, he checked the door (knowing that it was probably futile, since Tweek had about four or five locks on his front door).

But fortunately, he found that it opened.

Pushing his way in, Kyle stopped dead in his tracks in absolute shock. He found Tweek on his living room floor – small pools of blood around him; looking completely bruised and fucked up.

The redhead immediately picked up the blond, and put him into his car – driving quickly (and recklessly) toward Hell's Pass.

When they'd gotten to the hospital, a few nurses and a doctor took Tweek off his hands, and into another room to examine him. For almost two hours, Kyle sat in the hospital waiting room, pacing back and forth… stewing over what could have happened. Who would have beaten Tweek up? The kid was relatively harmless, and eventually, everyone got used to his twitching and paranoid thoughts. It couldn't have been a burglar, since nothing in the house seemed destroyed or out of place.

What the fuck had happened?

Finally, a doctor emerged with a pleasant smile. "He'll be fine. Someone roughed him up pretty bad, but once we cleaned up the blood, he wasn't as damaged as he looked." He nodded. "He's got a few stitches, and he'll be sore for a few days… but he'll be fine. You can take him home now."

Kyle nodded and quickly thanked the doctor, before heading into Tweek room. The other teen was sitting on the edge of a hospital bed; he was still in his civilian, blood stained clothes. Obviously, they didn't need to keep him overnight for observation; they had cleaned him up, and now… he was just sitting there with his head hanging down; ashamed and embarrassed.

"Tweek?" Kyle coaxed gently.

When Tweek looked up to him, it almost broke Kyle's heart. He had a bandage across his nose; which was already beginning to turn black and blue with a significant bruise. His split lip had been cleaned and dried, but was healing with an ugly, painful looking maroon blood-scab. He had another ugly red blotch forming on his right cheek, and there was still a bump lingering over his left eyebrow.

"Jesus…" Kyle whispered, his own face wincing in sympathy as he looked to the vulnerable blond teen.

Tweek trembled and shakily stood up from the bed. "D-Does it –_nngh_- look that bad?" He asked.

"Who did this to you?" Kyle asked, ignoring the question. Yes, it looked bad. He looked just as bad as anyone else would have after getting the shit kicked out of them.

The blond walked with Kyle out of the hospital room; supported by the redhead as they made their way toward the front doors. "C-Clyde." He answered reluctantly. "I-I told him… h-he found out about something… a-and broke it off. W-We're not together." Tweek said; knowing that his statement wouldn't make ANY sense to Kyle, who didn't know about his whole incident, and lapse of judgment, with Craig.

"Oh." Kyle answered gravely. It was clear the redhead was restraining himself from asking too many questions – so for now, he settled with that.

Managing to get the fragile blond to his car again, Kyle made sure he was comfortable – before he went around to the other side and got in; starting up the car and pulling away from the hospital.

They drove in silence for a few moments; Kyle couldn't help but notice that Tweek wasn't twitching. Probably because he was in too much pain, he didn't know… but he seemed sedated.

"...Are you on anything?" Kyle asked tentatively.

Tweek flinched only briefly, before closing his eyes. "T-They put me on something… I don't know what… -_nngh_- … government…" He mumbled wearily.

The redhead couldn't help but smirk.

Even sedated, it seemed like Tweek's paranoid thoughts never stopped. Pulling into Tweek's driveway, he escorted the blond back inside – and upstairs to his room. He didn't protest as Kyle placed him in his bed. Leaving Tweek's room, Kyle went back downstairs, and wiped up the blood that was still on the Tweak's hardwood floors. Once that was all clean, Kyle headed back upstairs to check on the blond, and bring him a glass of water.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Kyle set the water down on Tweek's nightstand. "Are you going to be ok?" He asked.

But Tweek didn't answer; all Kyle heard was the steady sound of the blond breathing in and out in a deep sleep.

Reaching a hand over, he gently stroked Tweek's hair, before he quietly left his room and headed downstairs. Lying on their living room couch, Kyle turned on the television and began to watch – his mind racing with thoughts. He felt so bad for Tweek… but there had to be some reason Clyde went off on him. At least, enough to beat him senseless. And for whatever reason, Kyle's gut instinct was telling him it had something to do with Craig.

This poor kid didn't deserve to be involved in this kind of drama.

Feeling his phone vibrate, Kyle looked at the caller ID. _Stan Marsh_.

Letting out a slow breath, Kyle answered, "Hey…" He said.

_"Oh… hey." Stan greeted, obviously sounding surprised on the other end. "I… I wasn't really expecting you to answer…" He admitted._

Ever since Stan had slept with Craig, Kyle had avoided him – and wasn't answering his calls. But Stan hadn't stopped trying. But it seemed like now that Kyle had actually answered, Stan was caught off guard.

_"Um… I really… really want to talk." Stan admitted with a heavy, depressed sigh. "Please."_

Kyle bit his lower lip, keeping his eyes on the television – though he was focusing on Stan's words. "I'm at Tweek's." He answered. "You can… come over… if you want." He offered. It might be nice to have company. Besides, with the drama of Tweek being beat up, Kyle wanted to see someone who cared about him. If anything, to remind himself that Stan would NEVER do what Clyde did.

_"Really?" Stan said, the eagerness and desperation portraying his calm voice. "Why are you hanging out with Tweek?" He asked suspiciously._

Kyle sighed, "I'm not hanging out with him, he—" But he stopped himself. "Just come over. I'll explain when you get here." He said reluctantly.

_"I'll be there in five minutes." Stan said, a tone of determination and loyalty etching his voice._

They both hung up and Kyle sat back on the couch.

He hadn't been able to stop thinking about what Tweek had told him in the hallway a number of days ago; how he was lucky to have someone like Stan pursuing him, wanting to make things work….

Someone who loved him.

Seeing Tweek beaten up only made Kyle realize how RIGHT Tweek was… and how thankful he was to have Stan. He still loved him; and everyone made mistakes. Stan hadn't seemed the same after the whole incident with Craig – and while he hated to admit it, his boyfriend had seemed utterly devastated that he'd given into that forced temptation.

And hell… Kyle missed him…

* * *

Craig sat in his room for the rest of the night. He'd had no problem telling Thomas they were calling it quits. Of course, he'd been honest with Thomas from the start… and told him he'd wanted to make Tweek jealous.

But with everything that had happened, he didn't want to play that game anymore.

So he stayed in his room, pacing back and forth – and staring at his cell. He wanted to call Tweek. He felt so awful, but also so _desperate_ to see him again. What the hell was wrong with him?

Something just didn't feel right. He had think sinking feeling in his stomach that something had gone wrong… that this little incident was going to make things worse. He knew Tweek wouldn't be able to keep this from Clyde – since he normally blurted out paranoid thoughts, and was HORRIBLE at keeping a secret, especially one that made him feel guilty.

And when that happened – Craig assumed Clyde would come looking for HIM to finish their fight. Which Craig knew he would have no problem in doing….

But unbeknownst to Craig, Clyde had already taken his frustrations out on the twitchy blond.


	5. We'll See

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD… like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings: **Tweek/Craig, Tweek/Clyde

**Summary: **For three years – Craig and Tweek haven't been friends. It's confused Tweek, since they were best friends, but suddenly, in their first year of high school, Craig began to push him away and stopped hanging out with him all together. Tweek has been nervously trying to figure out why Craig wouldn't want to be friends anymore. Little does he know that Craig is finally ready to admit that he wants Tweek back… and not just as a friend.

**Notes I: **I have a few stories going right now, I know lol but I felt inspired to write this pair

**Notes II :** Just to clarify, they were friends up until their first year of high school – before Craig began to treat Tweek like shit, and basically end their friendship. They are now in their last year of high school - and the story is taking place.

**Notes III:** This story probably isn't the most original in terms of arch, etc. but hell, I just felt like writing some Creek lol

**Chapter Song:** You Don't Understand Me – The Raconteurs

* * *

Tweek didn't go to school the next day. He awoke to Kyle and Stan (the latter, who, had apparently shown up at his house after Kyle invited him) – who told him they would just tell everyone he was sick.

Making sure to leave a full pot of coffee on for the twitchy blond, the duo left – and Tweek found himself too exhausted and in too much pain to even get a cup of coffee. He nestled back into the sheets of his bed; at least here he felt comforted. Here he felt safe and protected, and sheltered. His whole body still seemed to throb in a dull ache. It had been a while since anyone had 'properly' beaten him up; that is, Craig protected him through their youth, and when he'd been dating Clyde, no one saw any reason to pick on him.

After a few more hours of sleep, Tweek finally got up and headed back downstairs. The coffee was still on – and he poured almost half of it into his thermos, before screwing on the lid and beginning to take healthy gulps. He wasn't really planning on 'going' anywhere that would require his thermos… but with the way he was feeling, and his occasional trembling outbursts… a thermos was just safer to carry around; less chance of spilling. Moving back into his living room, he noticed that the blood had been cleaned up – which was probably Kyle's doing after they'd gotten home last night from the hospital. Sitting on his couch, Tweek winced in pain… his sides still hurt from being kicked; when he lifted up the bottom of his shirt, he saw dark bruises had already formed over parts of him. Wrapping a blanket around him, Tweek trembled as he took more sips of coffee and flicked on the television.

He didn't want to go back to school. Everything had hit the shit – he wasn't dating Clyde anymore, because of his conflicting relationship with Craig… WHO, still hadn't apologized, and to Tweek's knowledge, was STILL dating Thomas.

The day passed without much activity; Kyle and Stan came back over after school to give him some notes and tell him anything he missed. Apparently, they'd had to convince Craig NOT to come over, after he found out Tweek was sick. Hearing of the raven-haired teen's concern made small butterflies flutter in the blond's stomach… but he ignored them.

This was all partially Craig's FAULT, in a way.

Stan and Kyle stayed over again – taking up a spot on the couch. While he hated to admit it, the blond was happy to see them back together. They had obviously worked out whatever tension had come between them from Stan sleeping with Craig. But to his credit, Kyle's super best friend DID seem sorry about the whole thing. He would no doubt be a 'super best boyfriend' from now on, and Tweek envied Kyle's position.

He would give anything to have a super best boyfriend…

* * *

The cool, crisp morning air stung the still-healing wounds on Tweek's face as he walked to school with Kyle and Stan the next morning. He still had stitches on his lip, and two small, white bandages over the bridge of his nose (which still looked a bit black and blue, and had some dried blood at the base). The bump on his forehead above his left brow had finally gone down, and was now just an ugly blue bruise.

As the three reached the doors of the high school, Tweek stopped and twitched, "O-Oh Jesus!" He mumbled anxiously; fear suddenly hitting him that he would have to deal with people staring at his fucked up face – and worse, he'd have to see Clyde.

"It's ok, Tweek." Kyle soothed, patting him on the back. "If anyone asks, just tell them that someone jumped you after work. They won't ask for details." He suggested.

Stan nodded, "Yeah. And I've already talked to a few guys from the team. We'll make sure Clyde doesn't get too close." He said firmly.

"_Ack_! W-Well… thanks." The twitchy blond nodded. He felt a warm feeling spread inside him at the idea that Kyle and Stan would look out for him today. Previously, that job had been Craig's, and then it had passed onto Clyde.

The thought that he was now 'alone' with no one to look out for him, caused a small sound to erupt from the back of his throat as they headed into the school. Sure, Kyle and Stan were here for him now – but soon they'd get back to their usual lives, and Tweek would be alone.

Hiding slightly behind Stan and Kyle as they moved through the hall, Tweek was relieved when they finally reached their lockers. Fiddling with his lock anxiously, Tweek finally got it open.

His first period was incredibly awkward, since he normally went to it with Clyde. This time, he'd walked and sat with Stan and Kyle – trying his best to ignore his brown-haired ex boyfriend. Though to his credit, Clyde seemed to look rather guilty, and was avoiding looking at the damage he'd done to Tweek, just as much as Tweek was avoiding looking at him.

When first period was finally over, Tweek hurried to the cafeteria – refilled his thermos with cheap, cafeteria coffee – and quickly headed to the school auditorium for his drama class. He was there early; before anyone else, actually. Mr. Fox was on the stage, setting up a few chairs, undoubtedly for scene work.

"Oh, hello Tweek." He greeted warmly. But his face fell when he saw the blond teen's wounds. "Oh dear… are you alright, Tweek? What happened?" He asked.

The blond twitched and sat down, "N-Nothing, I –_nngh_- got mugged when I was… was c-coming out of work." He said; sticking to the lie that Stan and Kyle had suggested he use.

"That's too bad." Mr. Fox frowned.

Watching Tweek eagerly gulp down his coffee, Mr. Fox decided not to say anything else about it – and instead, tried to get the blond's mind off his appearance. "How is your scene going?" He asked, giving him a smile.

"_Gah_! W-Why did you pick that scene for us?" Tweek found himself asking. "I-It's a lot of trouble. It's… -_nngh_- awkward!" He exclaimed.

Mr. Fox just chuckled, "Yes, it's rather progressive and controversial for a high school drama class, isn't it?" He mused with a satisfied grin. "But that's _why_ I chose it. All the scenes are rather controversial in their content, because I don't believe in treating my drama students like children. After all… who wants to hear another monologue about Anne Frank, or about some generic, cheating husband… or some god awful rendition of Grease? Ugh." He shook his head. "I like to _challenge_ my students." He nodded.

A look of anxiety crossed Tweek's face, and Mr. Fox couldn't help but notice.

"Of course, if you're really not comfortable… I can give you and Mr. Tucker a different scene." He offered.

Tweek flinched, "N-No, it's fine… just… _ack_! Pressure!" He trailed off, taking another drink of coffee.

He immediately stopped thinking about the scene when Mr. Fox mentioned Craig; he forgot Craig was in this class. He'd probably try to talk to him about what happened the other night… and Tweek wasn't sure he could deal with that. As more teens began to file into the auditorium for their class, Tweek kept himself turned slightly… like he was trying to avoid being seen. If he could, he'd mold into the wall and never come out. Walls looked like safe places; sturdy, strong, and no one paid any attention to them because they were so common.

But Tweek's thoughts flew out of his mind in a panic, as he heard the seat next to him shift – as someone sat down.

"Alright, I know you're probably pissed about what happened." The familiar voice of Craig said from behind him. Tweek trembled, and couldn't bring himself to turn immediately. But that didn't stop Craig from talking, "But I'm not. I just… I wanted to say…" He began, but paused. "Tweek? Can you at _least_ turn the fuck around?" He asked, sighing impatiently.

Tentatively, Tweek shifted back in his seat, and sat in it properly again; his body turned more toward Craig as he slowly lifted his eyes to look at his ex-best friend.

Craig's expression dropped as soon as he saw Tweek's face.

"Holy shit…" He mumbled to himself; getting his first look at the damaged blond.

Craig's expression grew darker; it had been a while since Tweek had seen Craig so mad… his eyes narrowed as they seemed to memorize the damage done to the blond's face – until finally he asked in a low, deep voice: "...Who?"

"_Nngh_! … What?" Tweek stammered, looking away from Craig as his cheeks flushed.

The raven-haired boy didn't tear his intense eyes away from Tweek, not even to blink. "_Who_," He said, drawing out the word longer than he should have, to emphasize how badly he wanted to know.

"I-I don't know, _gah_! I-I was jumped after… after a shift –_nngh_- at Harbucks." He said, reciting the lie once more.

But Craig didn't flinch. "Tweek, you didn't HAVE a shift at Harbucks since the last time I saw you. You weren't here yesterday because you were 'sick' – which is bullshit, because by the look of you, you were probably in too much _pain_ to come to school." He spat quickly and angrily. "Which means that THIS happened sometime between when I left you, and the next day." Craig deducted.

Despite his reluctance to care about school in any way, shape or fashion… Craig was a smart guy; the lie didn't fool him for the second. And when Tweek thought about it, it really didn't make sense.

His ex-best friend had just poked holes in the lie. "_Who_?" He repeated, his breathing still deep as he looked at the blond.

"_Nngh_," Tweek mumbled, tugging anxiously at his shirt.

But he didn't say anything. Instead, Mr. Fox began the class – and Craig had no choice but to drop the subject.

For now.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Craig didn't leave Tweek's side once. And as uncomfortable as it made the blond feel… he was also kind of grateful. It felt nice to have someone looking out for him again: someone who was over-protective. But while his heart thumped faster each time he met Craig's eyes – his mind was screaming for him to keep control. He still hadn't gotten an apology from the raven-haired boy… and it _bothered_ him.

When school ended, Tweek got ready to leave – and much to his surprise, Craig followed, escorting him out of the school with a watchful eye. As they headed down Tweek's street, the blond flinched and looked toward Craig. "_Ack_! W-Why are you walking me home?" He asked anxiously, tugging at his shirt.

Of course, Craig didn't answer. He just kept looking ahead. While the silence irked him, Tweek didn't say anything else.

When they reached his house, Tweek made small awkward noises as Craig followed him inside and shut the door behind him. Granted, his parents still weren't home – and while Tweek might welcome company, he was uncertain whether Craig's company was a good or bad thing for him.

Dropping his bag on the floor, Tweek mumbled awkwardly to himself as he sat on the couch. His breath quickly hitched in his throat, however, when Craig sat in front of him on the edge of the coffee table. Grasping Tweek's chin in his hand, the blond flinched as the raven-haired boy began to dab his stitched lip with a Kleenex. "W-What are you doing?" He asked.

"Your lip is bleeding." He grumbled unhappily, his serious gaze in stark contrast to the way he was tenderly dabbing the blond's lower lip.

Tweek flinched and trembled, tugging on the edge of his shirt as he waited for Craig to finish. When he did, his ex-best friend tossed the bloody Kleenex aside – before he turned back to look at Tweek; his gray eyes running over his face. "Why won't you tell me who did this to you?" He asked solemnly.

"_G-Gah_!" Tweek exclaimed, shifting uncomfortably on the couch. "I-It's none of your business!" He blurted out.

Craig glared at him, "None of my _business_?" He repeated in angry disbelief.

"W-We're not –_nngh_- friends anymore!" Tweek stammered. "You made that clear when, _ack_, you ditched me THREE y-years ago!" He pointed out. Craig's hard gaze seemed to falter a bit when Tweek reminded him of it, and he looked away from the twitchy blond. "You… you haven't apologized! Y-You haven't –_nngh_- even told me WHY!"

Tweek had to try really hard to keep himself from crying; he dug deep within himself and found the anger; the hurt, the betrayal that he'd been feeling for the past three years.

"You… -_nngh_-… abandoned me." He finished.

He flinched as he saw Craig's eyes move back up to meet his own… and surprisingly, he looked hurt: he looked concerned, embarrassed and deeply ashamed. It was a look that NEVER crossed Craig's features.

"Tweek…" He began; leaning forward and placing his hands on Tweek's knees. The small blond inhaled sharply, and tried not to twitch. "I'm sorry." He said sadly. "I really am. I fucked up big time, and I realize that now." Craig continued, "I only pushed you away because I… started to feel something for you. Something more than friendship – something… and I didn't know how to DEAL with it." He sighed frustratingly. "It was hell being away from you. Over the past three years I came to realize how much you REALLY mean to me – you're my better half." He said gently.

Craig paused, hoping Tweek might say something, but he didn't. The blond just continued to twitch awkwardly; his large, hazel eyes glued on him. "I never wanted to hurt you, but… I did. I reverted back to my old self, and picked on you in the hopes of getting _rid_ of my feelings for you. It didn't work." He grumbled. "When I found out you were dating Clyde, I just got… angry, and jealous. I couldn't sleep, or eat, because I couldn't stop thinking about the two of you together." Craig sighed, taking a few deep breaths – like talking about it, even now, was hard for him.

After a slight pause, he continued, "That's when I started to try and weasel my way into your life again. I wanted you back. I wanted to go back to the way things were… but you were so fucking _resistant_. I even resorted to threatening Clyde in the hopes of making you hang out with me. But you were so hurt, and you clearly didn't want ANYTHING to do with me. Why the hell do you think I transferred into your drama class, and asked your teacher to give me a scene with you?" Craig admitted sadly. "That's when I called Thomas and asked him to pose as my boyfriend. I know you've never really liked him – and… I wanted to make you jealous."

"_Nngh_!" Tweek erupted; he pursed his lips together, trying to keep his mouth shut – but immediately winced at the pain of his stitches. He ignored it, and looked back to Craig. "C-Clyde and I aren't seeing each other anymore." He blurted out.

Craig stared at him calmly, but something flickered behind his eyes: a spark. "Why?" He asked, trying not to sound too eager or happy – so he resorted to his deadpan voice.

"H-He…" Tweek stammered, flinching. "W-We weren't… -_nngh_-… I just can't be with someone who… who would ever…" He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth together as he tugged on his hair. He couldn't say it; he didn't know HOW to say it. Craig watched Tweek intensely, wanting to know so badly why Clyde had let Tweek go. Opening his eyes, he saw the comforting, familiar orbs of Craig still staring at him – and before he knew it, Tweek yelled, "Clydedidthistome!" He blurted in one word. "We broke up! _Nngh_! It's just too much PRESSURE!"

Craig's face fell – his gentle, concerned eyes suddenly replaced by hard, cold ones. "Clyde." He repeated darkly.

Widening his eyes, Tweek scrambled off the couch and toward the door – just as Craig was doing the same. Throwing himself painfully against his front door, Tweek held himself there.

"Tweek, move." Craig snapped angrily.

The blond shook his head, "N-No! T-This is exactly why –_nngh_- I **didn't** want to tell you!_ GAH_! I knew you'd get mad! I knew you'd want to find Clyde…. And –_nngh_- if you find him, you might kill him – and if you kill him you'll go to jail, and then everyone will blame me and I'll be an accomplice! I can't do jail, man! _GAH_! Too much pressure!" He yelled.

"Damn fucking right I'll kill him!" Craig yelled in a booming voice. "That little shit isn't going to touch you EVER again! I'll break both his arms and legs! I knew he was a stupid cocksucker, and this just proves it!" He hissed. "Tweek… MOVE." He ordered.

Tweek narrowed his eyes. "NO!" He yelled back defiantly. "D-Don't tell me what to do!" He said. His new, assertive tone caught Craig's attention, and the dark-haired boy furrowed his brow as Tweek continued, "I-If you want to be FRIENDS again, then –_nngh_- you need to **listen** to me!" He stammered.

Something about that sentence struck a deep chord with Craig – and Tweek could see it on his features. His face and body relaxed, and slowly, he took a step back from the door.

"Ok." Craig answered simply.

Tweek tilted his head, still trembling with anger and fear; his emotions conflicting at every turn.

"…O-Ok?" The blond repeated.

He felt his cheeks heat up in a blush, as Craig took his hand and pulled him closer to him. "Ok." Craig repeated, looking down at the shorter, trembling boy. God – seeing the blond's face so bruised still made his blood boil. He had to ensure this wouldn't happen again… and it seemed that the only way to do that, would be to do exactly what Tweek said. "I'll listen to you. From now on, I'll do whatever you say." He promised; his eyes tenderly running over Tweek's face.

"W-Why?" The blond flinched, feeling slightly uncomfortable with how close they were. "J-Jesus man, you never listen to ANYONE!" He pointed out suspiciously.

Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek. "I know. So that should tell you something." He said quietly. "I want you back, Tweek. But I want to be more than just friends… I can't stand being away from you. This has gone on for too long... Please?" He asked. Craig NEVER said please. He knew he was acting pathetically – and he knew if he could actually watch himself, he'd probably call himself a pussy.

But god, he wanted Tweek so badly. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about the night where they'd 'almost' jacked each other off. Craig had never felt so out of control, so vulnerable, and so dependant on the touch of someone else.

Resting his forehead gently against Tweek's (careful not to irritate any of his wounds), Craig let out a long breath; his lips achingly close to the blond's.

"…N-No." The soft voice of Tweek answered.

Craig's eyes opened and he lifted his head away from Tweek's; confusion and pain written over his face. "No?" He repeated breathlessly.

"I-I… -_nngh_-… want to be friends. But I can't, _ack_, trust you with my –_nngh_- heart." He admitted sheepishly. "...N-Not yet." The blond stammered anxiously, tugging himself away from Craig's warm arms. That had been hard to do; it had taken every ounce of his courage and pride to refuse the boy he'd loved for so long. But the boy he'd loved had hurt him – scarred him, badly.

An apology wouldn't be enough to convince Tweek that Craig wouldn't abandon him again. How could it?

Craig looked absolutely devastated, but held himself well: his eyes were the only dead giveaway. Slowly, he nodded. "I'd like to be friends again." He agreed. It was hard to accept defeat. All he wanted to do was scoop Tweek up in his arms and never let him go. But Tweek was right… Craig had hurt him, and he'd been naïve to think that apologizing would magically fix everything.

But he still had time. He could _still_ convince Tweek that he WAS the right choice; that he would be there to protect him, to watch over him, to help him and love him – like he always had.

"Y-You should go." Tweek's timid voice broke through Craig's thoughts.

Nodding, Craig picked up his knapsack and slung it over his shoulder, before he looked back at Tweek. "I'll do it, you know." The raven-haired boy said; a hint of a smile passing over his lips. "....I'll win you back."

"_Nngh_… we'll see." Tweek answered quietly: staring at his friend with his beautiful, hazel eyes.

In Craig's mind – he was accepting the challenge. He'd be the most devoted friend ever; hell, he planned to outshine Stan and Kyle.

When Craig Tucker wanted something, he got it.

And now, the light at the end of the tunnel was in sight...

And this particular light he was striving for, was a trembling, stammering, blond mess.

TBC

* * *

ooc: this chapter is shorter lol, but it felt like a good place to stop ;) the next will obviously revolve around Craig trying to win Tweek back


	6. So It's Come To This

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD… like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings: **Tweek/Craig, Tweek/Clyde

**Summary: **For three years – Craig and Tweek haven't been friends. It's confused Tweek, since they were best friends, but suddenly, in their first year of high school, Craig began to push him away and stopped hanging out with him all together. Tweek has been nervously trying to figure out why Craig wouldn't want to be friends anymore. Little does he know that Craig is finally ready to admit that he wants Tweek back… and not just as a friend.

**Notes I: **I have a few stories going right now, I know lol but I felt inspired to write this pair

**Notes II :** Just to clarify, they were friends up until their first year of high school – before Craig began to treat Tweek like shit, and basically end their friendship. They are now in their last year of high school - and the story is taking place.

**Notes III:** This story probably isn't the most original in terms of arch, etc. but hell, I just felt like writing some Creek lol

**Chapter Song:** You Don't Understand Me – The Raconteurs

* * *

Craig wasn't lying when he'd promised to be Tweek's _best_ friend again.

He reverted back to their old routine; he swung by Tweek's house to pick him up for school with a fresh coffee. And a free ride was a free ride… besides, Craig HAD apologized, and Tweek figured it was time to start rebuilding that friendship. He knew deep down he'd be lying if he said he hadn't missed their bond.

When they got to school, Craig stayed glued to his side – and was sure to glare off any looks that Clyde might throw Tweek's way. He wasn't really prepared to let Clyde anywhere NEAR Tweek for the next little while. The ebony-haired teen was eager to patch things up with the twitchy blond, and he knew if Clyde had anything to say about it… he would have a much harder time convincing Tweek he was trustworthy.

After he walked Tweek to his first period class, the blond felt a small, warm fluttering in the bottom of his stomach. It was only the FIRST day of this 'new' Craig… he had to get a grip! There was no guarantee that Craig wouldn't slip back into his old habits, or begin to hate him again. The twitchy blond tried to concentrate in class – but was having a tough time, since Clyde was in that same class. He wouldn't stop staring at him… in fact, it was unsettling Tweek to the point of small, anxious noises and excessive flinching.

When it was over – Tweek practically jumped out of his seat to get away from Clyde's staring. Unfortunately when he emerged into the hall, quickly walking toward his locker… Clyde was right there beside him.

"Hey Tweek," He greeted quietly.

The blond made a small, uncomfortable noise in the back of his throat – and kept walking; clutching his empty thermos nervously.

"Um… how are you?" Clyde asked softly; his voice seemed to show a genuine concern and heartfelt remorse for the wounds he'd left on Tweek's face.

Tweek's eyes began to water on their own accord. He was ready to Clyde to just jump him; to attack him and start wailing on him right in the middle of the hall.

"Clyde!" A harsh, loud voice interrupted, causing the blond and brunette to stop dead in their tracks. Craig was standing a little further down the hall, his gray eyes narrowed ferociously toward Clyde. There was a brief moment of silence, before Craig took a heavy, threatening step forward. "Step the FUCK back…" He hissed.

The brunette swallowed, and reluctantly, moved away from Tweek – tossing a sneer toward Craig. "Jumped through your hoop already, did he?" Clyde mumbled distastefully. His eyes turned toward Tweek. "He's a liar, Tweek. And he doesn't care about _anything_ but himself and his OWN selfish desires."

"Clyde, I'm not going to say it again!" Craig yelled, taking a few more quick steps in their direction.

It had done the trick, because with Craig's steps forward, Clyde immediately took two more steps back. "Fuck you…" He mumbled, turning to fully walk away from Tweek and head down the opposite end of the hall.

Closing the distance between them, Craig wrapped a protective arm around Tweek's shoulders, and placed a few fingers under his chin to raise the blond's eyes to his own.

"You alright?" He asked, his brow furrowing with concern. He couldn't help but notice the frightened tears lingering in Tweek's eyes.

The small blond shuddered, and nodded. "Y-Yeah, _nngh_, I'm fine…" He said.

It was so strange; he and Craig hadn't been friends for three whole years, and yet, Tweek _still_ felt incredibly safe around him… that old feeling _hadn't_ gone away, and it seemed they'd both been able to slip back into these roles quickly.

Reaching Tweek's locker, Craig reluctantly released the twitching blond and opened his locker for him. Reaching down, his hands gently rested over Tweek's as he clutched his empty thermos. Looking up to the ebony-haired teen, Tweek couldn't help but blush as Craig gave him a gentle smile – taking his thermos from his hands. Twisting it open, Craig poured in a fresh coffee that he'd gotten for the blond.

Tweek's cheeks flushed even more as Craig twisted the top back on, and handed it back to him. "T-Thanks…" The blond nodded, averting his eyes.

He felt those damn butterflies in his stomach again when Craig placed a finger beneath his chin, and tilted Tweek's head back up to look at him once more.

"Anytime." He purred; sinking his eyes into Tweek's anxious, hazel orbs.

A small sound escaped Tweek's trembling lips as he stepped away from Craig nervously. The ebony-haired teen simply smiled; accepting the fact that he'd ventured a biiiiiiiiiit too close with that little gesture. But it couldn't hurt? Inside, Craig was kind of excited that he could make Tweek get so flustered. That only told him there was a _good_ chance he could still sway the blond to his side.

"Ready for drama class?" Craig smiled, holding his hand out for Tweek.

The blond twitched and nodded, but couldn't help but tug on his jagged blond locks. "O-Ok, but… -_nngh_-… you don't need to hold my hand." He stammered.

"Yes I do." The ebony-haired teen confirmed. "I don't want to chance getting separated from you… not after Clyde's little attempt." He spat bitterly. Reaching out, he took Tweek's hand in his own without waiting for an answer, and began to lead the blond down the hall.

* * *

When their class had ended the two boys headed toward the cafeteria. Tweek had felt particularly awkward in that class, because it was the first time he and Craig had revisited the scene since that 'eventful' night a few days ago.

It still turned Tweek on… and from the way Craig was acting, he was all too happy to be touching and pressing himself against the twitchy blond. He was actually thankful when the class was over, because it gave him a chance to distance himself from the attractive teen. But Craig had other plans, it seemed...

After they'd gotten their lunches and sat down, Craig sat unnecessarily close to Tweek while they ate; his leg stayed pressed against the blond's as his hand continued to 'accidentally' bump into Tweek's.

Every so often, Tweek would blurt out, "ARG! Too much _pressure_!"

But Craig would just smirk, and drop his eyes to Tweek's lips.

The whole day was a test of Tweek's will. He had to _continually_ remind himself of Craig's betrayal – if _only_ to STOP himself from giving into Craig's flirtations. It was hard not to be flattered; Craig was extremely good looking (at least TWEEK thought so), and no doubt could get anyone he wanted. He was an asshole, yes, but obviously, he behaved differently around his crushes.

A few times during the day, Clyde had attempted to get closer to Tweek in the hopes of speaking with him – but Craig was always there to back the teen back a few steps. He acted like Tweek's own personal Rottweiler dog; warding off any-and-all threats to the fragile blond teen.

So after all that… Tweek wasn't exactly _surprised_ when Craig drove him back home after school and followed in after him. His parents were still gone for a little while, and after Tweek had mumbled some obscure, paranoid 'theory' involving Clyde hiding inside his house to kill him – Craig had practically TOLD Tweek he was coming in, rather than waiting to be asked.

Heading into the kitchen, Craig put on a fresh pot of coffee, knowing that Tweek would probably be getting close to empty soon. But they had a few minutes before the coffee was actually ready, so Craig turned back to the twitching blond standing in his kitchen doorway.

"Come here," Craig told him warmly, patting the top of the kitchen counter.

Tweek flinched, taking a few steps into the kitchen. "_Arg_! B-But that's dangerous, man! What if I hop up and miss? What if I fall off? What if the counter collapses into the ground and drags me with it?" The blond theorized, tugging on a few handfuls of hair.

"Tweek, don't worry." Craig smiled, grasping Tweek's hand and tugging him over toward him. "I won't let you fall, and I won't let the counter swallow you. We need to change the bandage over your stitches." He said, as his gray eyes flickered to the wound still lingering above the blond's left eyebrow. Grasping Tweek's hips, Craig helped him sit on the counter, as he moved between the blond's legs comfortably. "Hold still." He mumbled, tenderly peeling off the bandage.

Tweek winced, but bit his lower lip to prevent himself from shaking, or thinking about their current position. Craig's fingers lightly brushed over Tweek's soft skin; pushing some stray blond hair away from his forehead so he could properly change the bandage. Taking this time to examine the blond's condition, a small smile grew on his lips. "Your stitches look like they've almost dissolved. That's a good sign." Craig nodded.

"_GAH_! O-Oh Jesus, they're dissolving into my skin? _Nngh_! W-What if they're poison? What if they carry toxins, and my blood turns into a thread-like substance?" He rambled, biting his lower lip harder – so much so, he accidentally pierced the skin. Making a small noise, Tweek pulled his own teeth away from his lips and replaced it with his tentative pink tongue; darting in and out as he lapped up the blood.

Unfortunately, that very move made Craig's expression fall completely from his face; his eyes lustfully staring toward Tweek's tongue and slightly irritated lips. His hands gripped onto Tweek's hips tighter, subconsciously pulling them closer together as he stared longingly at the blond. Tweek noticed Craig's sudden daze, and blushed. "C-Craig?" He whispered hesitantly.

That was it. Hearing his name spoken so gently by the blond snapped something in the ebony-haired boy, and he couldn't resist crushing his lips hungrily against Tweek's. The nervous blond made a muted sound that was swallowed by Craig's mouth over his own. Craig's tongue and lips lapped eagerly between Tweek's lips as he held their bodies together, wrapping his arms around the smaller blond.

Hearing Craig's eager, desperate moans – Tweek couldn't help but get a little dizzy. God, no one had EVER kissed him like this. But the thought suddenly struck in his mind; this was Craig… and they were _supposed_ to be friends. This was too soon, wasn't it? Isn't this _exactly_ what he'd wanted to avoid?

Making a small noise, Tweek pulled away from Craig, and turned his head to the side. "C-Craig, stop…" The blond murmured.

"_Tweek_," A desperate noise of protest escaped the back of Craig's throat, as he kept his arms around the blond, and leaned his forehead against the side of Tweek's turned head. "Please… God Tweek, _please_," Craig whispered huskily. The blond had never heard Craig sound so weak – so needy and desperate. Normally, he was the living embodiment of the word 'strength' and 'independence'. But here he was, rendered to a pathetic, begging mess by a twitchy blond freak.

But Tweek placed his hands on Craig's strong shoulders, and meekly pushed him away. "I-I said –_nngh_- no…" He mumbled sheepishly, still unable to look at Craig.

To his surprise – Craig kept to his promise, and slowly pulled his arms from around Tweek. Flinching, the blond looked back to his friend, and saw that his eyes were still filled with a hazy lust… but also regret: like it was tearing him apart to let go. "Ok… I'm sorry." Craig breathed out with a nod. "I'm… I'm cool." He mumbled, flipping Tweek off – it seemed like it was more for appearances, because clearly, his heart wasn't in his favorite gesture. Moving away from the counter, Craig attended to the coffee, which had begun to brew, as Tweek slid off the counter.

His knees felt weak, but he kept that thought to himself with a small squeak escaping his lips.

When he could, Tweek stole glances at Craig through the obstructions of his jagged blond hair. He still couldn't get rid of the heavy blush on his pale, smooth cheeks… how the hell was he supposed to forget something like _that_? Craig was obviously having a hard time controlling his urges. Tweek didn't know if he should be flattered, or worried. It could be a good thing – or it could be a bad thing; what if Craig only wanted to be friends again so he could fulfill his lewd, sexual desires on him… before leaving him?

Craig swore he would change; he swore he'd be the best friend he possibly could be.

But it had ONLY been the first day. He had to keep reminding himself of that,

"Tweek?" Craig repeated gently, pulling the blond from his thoughts. Turning his large hazel eyes back to the ebony-haired teen, Tweek awkwardly took the full coffee cup from Craig's hands - and nodded to him silently in thanks. "Wanna watch some tv?" He asked.

The blond twitched, took a long gulp of hot coffee, before wordlessly nodding in agreement. The two made their way into the Tweak's living room, before settling themselves onto the couch. As Craig picked up the converter, he flipped on the television – and looked to Tweek, prepared to ask the blond what he felt like watching.

However, the blond's eyes were already focused on something. Following his gaze, Craig saw a small, _almost_ unnoticeable stain on their hardwood floor. By the look on Tweek's face, Craig assumed it was probably a lingering bloodstain that had been cleaned up. He'd seen enough bloodstains in his life to know what one looked like.

"You ok, blondie?" Craig asked; keeping his gray eyes focused on Tweek.

The smaller teen twitched rapidly, before shaking his head and looking back toward Craig with wide eyes. There was a moment of silence that fell between them, as Tweek looked back and forth between the fading bloodstain, and Craig – who sat at the other end of the couch. "_Nngh_! C-Can I sit closer to you?" The blond found himself blurting out anxiously.

"That's a stupid question…" Craig mumbled, a small smirk forming on his lips as he reached over and grasped Tweek's arm – pulling the blond boy up against him. He wrapped his arm comfortably around Tweek's shoulder.

The blond made a few small noises, before he settled into a comfortable, safe position beside Craig. Friends could cuddle, right?

* * *

When Tweek opened his eyes… he realized that it was now completely dark out; the illuminated light coming from the television still allowed him to see a bit through the surrounding blackness. Craig's eyes were closed; they'd fallen asleep on the couch. Tweek certainly didn't remember falling asleep – specifically in the position he _now _found himself in. Craig was lying back on the couch, and Tweek was somewhat on top of him; his knee resting between the apex of Craig's legs, their hips pressed together as the ebony-haired boy's arms stayed securely wrapped around the blond; clutching him to his chest.

Making a small noise, Tweek gently slipped Craig's arms from around his body, and tried to move away from him… but a louder noise soon erupted past his lips – as Craig's hands instinctively grabbed his arms. Turning his wide eyes back to the teen beneath him, Tweek stammered incoherently as he was met with the calm, gray eyes.

"Where are you going?" He asked quietly; his grip surprisingly strong considered his relaxed position.

"_Nngh_! N-No where." Tweek responded bashfully.

Craig gave him a slightly predatory smirk. "Good." He answered simply, tugging Tweek back down to him.

The blond squeaked as he felt Craig's arms wrap around him once more; only tighter this time. Resting his head onto his friend's warm chest, Tweek was slightly comforted by the sound of Craig's heart thumping rhythmically against his ear, and the feeling of Craig's hand stroking his wild, golden hair.

This wasn't going to plan.

He was _supposed_ to keep a fair distance from Craig in order to sort out his own feelings. But it didn't seem like the ebony-haired boy was prepared to let him out of his sight from now on.

* * *

After they woke up from a SECOND nap – Craig finally agreed to go home, but not before flustering the thin blond by giving him a long embrace; his fingers affectionately stroking Tweek's hair.

When he left, Tweek spent another hour freaking out alone, before falling into a restless sleep. He had to do something – he HAD to try and distance himself more; this wasn't working. The next morning, the blond showered, got ready for school, and left his house early. He walked to school, knowing that Craig would probably be pissed when he got to Tweek's house and didn't find him there.

Heading toward his locker once he got inside, Tweek noticed Stan and Kyle cozily standing beside one another a little further down. "Hey Tweek." The redhead called to him.

"_A-Arg_! H-Hey." He said back, giving them a nervous smile. Stan nodded to him in a silent greeting, but seemed more interested in nuzzling Kyle's neck as he whispered something into the redhead's ear.

Turning back to his locker, Tweek began to spin the lock, when another voice addressed him. "Hey Tweek." He said.

Clyde leaned against the neighboring locker – his eyes trailing over Tweek's healing face.

"_Nngh_!" Tweek flinched, his lower lip trembling. "I-I don't want to talk to you." He admitted a bit defensively.

The brunette sighed, "Tweek, will you _please_ just hear me out?" He begged. "I want to apologize. It was so unbelievably wrong of me to go off on you like that. As soon as I got home that night, I was sick to my stomach. I-I wanted to apologize sooner, but you didn't come to school the next day… and now, Craig is guarding you twenty-four seven." He said distastefully. Looking around, Clyde furrowed his brow. "Where is your obsessive protector, anyway?" He asked.

"_Gah_! I-I don't need him around me all the time!" Tweek snapped back awkwardly.

Clyde nodded, "You're right. You _don't_." He shrugged, completely agreeing with that statement. Reaching out, Tweek made a small noise as he felt Clyde's hand slip into his own. "I _am_ sorry, Tweek."

"_Ack_! P-Please… let go of my –_nngh_- hand." Tweek asked anxiously, tugging on his blond hair with his free hand as his large, hazel orbs began to well with tears.

The brunette sighed, "Tweek, I'm _trying_ to apologize." He repeated - a hint of annoyance creeping into his voice. Tugging the blond's hand, Tweek stumbled forward a bit; closer to where Clyde stood. He looked up toward his ex-boyfriend, unable to stop trembling. "Are you telling me that you can forgive CRAIG for abandoning you for _three_ years… but you won't forgive me for accidentally beating the shit out of you?" He asked.

"_Nngh_! It wasn't an ACCIDENT!" Tweek exclaimed loudly, "Y-You wouldn't stop hitting me!" He rambled quickly.

Clyde rolled his eyes, "Tweek, I was _upset_. You'd just told me you sucked Craig's dick – I think I was entitled to freak out a little." He shrugged. "I already said it was wrong for me to go off on you. But between me and Craig, there's a LESSER of two evils." He reminded the twitchy blond.

Tweek didn't have time to answer, because Clyde was suddenly ripped away from him – and slammed up against the lockers by a stark-raving Craig.

The blond shivered; he didn't think he'd EVER seen Craig so mad.

"The LESSER of two evils would be the only one of us who _hasn't_ kicked the shit out of him!" The ebony-haired boy hissed darkly. Clyde's own eyes also narrowed angrily – and he reached up to grab the sides of Craig's shirt. Not that it did any good; with the hold Craig had on the brunette, he obviously had the upper hand. "I'm not going to tell you _again_. Stay the hell _away_ from Tweek." He threatened.

Clyde growled, "He's _not_ YOURS, you selfish asshole!"

"YES he IS." Craig snapped back, squeezing his hold on Clyde's throat tighter.

The blond flinched, watching the two nervously. "_Ack_! WHAT?" He exclaimed, tugging on his hair impatiently.

"Shut _up_, Tweek," The dark-haired boy warned, making sure NOT to take his eyes off Clyde, even when he was addressing the blond. "Clyde, I'm serious… stay the _fuck_ away from Tweek. If I see you around him again, I WILL beat the living shit out of you. I'll stomp on your lungs and pulverize your kidney's to the point of needing a donor." He threatened.

Tweek made a small, paranoid noise as his eyes widened. Clyde, however, seemed defeated… and he certainly knew; deep down, he was no physical match for Craig. Not just because of the other teen's strength, but because of his fierce determination and resilience. In all their years together – both Clyde AND Tweek had never seen Craig actually 'lose' a fight.

It was nerve-wracking to say the least, and _no one_ wanted to be on the asshole's bad side.

But Clyde knew he was. He and Craig were no longer friends… not after this.

Pulling Clyde off the lockers, the dark-haired teen shoved him roughly down the hall. The brunette stumbled, but caught his footing, before turning and shooting a glare toward Craig. His eyes softened for only a second, regrettably, on the still-twitching blond… before he stormed off down the hall.

For some reason, Tweek had a sinking, yet satisfied feeling that it would be the last time he spoke with Clyde.

Biting his lower lip, the blond choked back an awkward sound, as Craig turned around to stare at him with a steely, over-protective gaze. "Why didn't you _wait_ for me to pick you up?" He demanded.

"_Arg_! W-We're getting too close! This is happening too fast!" Tweek blurted out, trembling as he quickly covered his mouth with his hands.

Craig growled, and grabbed Tweek's arm – pulling him down the hall and outside. It was still early, so a lot of students weren't even AT the school yet… much less mingling around outside. So suddenly, the blond found himself alone with Craig near the side of the school. "WHY are you fighting it?" He asked bluntly.

"_Nngh_! F-Fighting it…" Tweek repeated awkwardly, appearing not to understand.

The dark-haired boy rolled his eyes, "Fighting IT. Fighting ME, fighting off my feelings for you!" Craig clarified quickly, holding onto Tweek's arm and pulling him closer.

"I-I… I-I don't wanna give in! What if I let it happen, a-and then –_nngh_- you LEAVE me again?" He stammered, his eyes shimmering with paranoia. "I couldn't take it, man! It would be WAY too much _pressure_!" He said, moving his hand back to roughly tug on his own hair. "_Gah_! There's ALREADY too much _pressure_! Y-You called me 'yours'! I-I'm not yours!" He said, shaking his head.

Craig narrowed his eyes, pulling Tweek closer to him as he wrapped is arms around his waist. "YES you are, Tweek. I know that's probably a lot for you to deal with… but you ARE mine. You just won't _admit_ it." Craig pressured; that lusty haze passing over his stern gray eyes. "And you can keep denying it if you want - but everyone else knows: you're _mine_. And no one is going to touch you, but _me_." The ebony-haired teen purred.

"B-But how can I be _yours_?" Tweek asked, a blush portraying his confusion and spreading over his soft cheeks. He kept his head turned away from Craig, unable to look into the taller teen's deep eyes.

Craig rested his forehead against the side of Tweek's head, nestling his temple with his nose. "You've ALWAYS been mine, Tweek. I set a claim on you a long time ago… I made you mine when I took care of you – when I comforted you and made you my _best_ friend. We fell out, yeah… but _now_ we're back together." He said, letting out a long breath. Tweek could almost swear that Craig was inhaling the scent of his hair. It was hard to suppress the shiver that fluttered down Tweek's spine, and unfortunately Craig noticed; a small smirk crossing his lips as he held the smaller blond against him.

"Please… _nngh_ – let me go," Tweek said in a timid voice; the blush still heating his cheeks.

The dark-haired boy's face softened desperately, "Tweek, _please_…" He breathed. "Just kiss me… and… if you STILL want to just be friends… I'll have to accept that." Craig proposed; his arms encircling the paranoid blond in his arms. He nestled Tweek's nose with his own and let out a quiet groan.

The mere sound caused Tweek to mutter incoherently as he weakly squirmed in Craig's arms. "N-No, Craig, please! I'm scared! This is too much_ pressure_!" He cried.

"You have NO reason to be scared. NONE." Craig clarified strongly; his voice assertive and reassuring. "I'm _not_ going to hurt you Tweek. I promised. I may be a lot of things, but once you have my word – I STICK to it." He said desperately. "But I can't take this anymore… I've _never_ felt so helpless. I've never wanted _anything_ or _anyone_ so… badly…" Craig groaned, rubbing his hands against Tweek's hips.

Pausing, Craig snaked one of his hands up to grasp the back of Tweek's neck, pulling their faces inches apart, and focusing the blond to look at him. "What needs to happen? ... What do I need to DO to get you to trust me? To PROVE that I love you?" He asked quickly.

"_Arg_!" Tweek flinched, getting more and more aroused by the grip Craig held on him. It was hard NOT to find his own eyes getting blurry. The tall, dark-haired teen smelled so good… his hands were strong, his arms were comforting, and his lips were just _begging_ him for a kiss: _Craig_ was _begging_ him. "Y-You need to … -_nngh_-… feel what **I** felt." Tweek told him awkwardly - trying to get his mind to focus, and ignore the betraying lust flowing through his body. "T-That's the only way it's FAIR, man!" Tweek devised quickly.

"…What does that mean?" Craig asked hesitantly; his brows already furrowing in worry.

The blond flinched, "_Nngh_! I-I'm going to sleep... with Kenny." He blurted out finally as his answer. "Y-You slept with Stan AND Thomas… a-and you… _GAH! …_ YOU need to know how _that_ felt." He finished, looking down embarrassingly.

There was a beat of silence, before Craig's voice echoed against the wall of the school they occupied.

"WHAT?" He yelled; his eyes wide with horror. "Tweek, NO!" Craig screamed, holding the blond even tighter. "Tweek, NOT that!... I already had to deal with the pain of you sleeping with Clyde!"

The blond flinched and shook his head, "I-I never… _nngh_, SLEPT with Clyde, though." He admitted sheepishly.

"…You _didn't_?" Craig said, his face dropping even more in shock. "Tweek are you… a virgin?..." He asked. His mind shot back to that amazing hand job and blow job Tweek had ALMOST given him a few days ago – Jesus, it was hard to believe he could be THAT good… if he'd _never_ had sex.

Tweek looked down, and slowly nodded, biting his lower lip.

"_Fuck_ Tweek, PLEASE… DON'T make me do this! I _can't_ handle it!" Craig said weakly. To the blond's surprise, Craig loosened his grip again – only to allow himself the leeway to fall onto his knees, clutching his arms around Tweek's slender waist. Looking down at him, the spastic blond was actually shocked to see that Craig's gray, brave eyes... had filled up with tears. "I can't just stand by and let that happen! Your first time SHOULDN'T be with a slut like Kenny McCormick!" He pleaded angrily; he was trying to keep his strong front, but Tweek saw through it to the absolute heartache and fear lingering within Craig.

It was rare to see. "I-I _can't_ let you! I WON'T let you." He growled.

The blond stepped away from Craig, breaking free of his arms, much to Craig's protest. "T-Token is having a party tonight. _Nngh_! It'll be over… r-really soon…" Tweek said.

For the first time EVER… Tweek witnessed Craig Tucker shedding a tear.

Two rolled down his cheeks as he knelt there on the ground; trembling, as he kept his eyes tightly shut and grit his teeth together. He looked like he was in such agony… like he was trembling to contain his anger and jealousy. There was so much pain on his features; if Tweek had simply walked in on Craig looking like this... he would have thought the teen had just been stabbed right in the heart.

Biting his lower lip – Tweek dashed inside, unable to stand looking at Craig so defeated.

* * *

The rest of the day was painful for both Craig AND Tweek. He'd spent most of their drama class trying to convince Tweek NOT to go through with this. But when lunch came around, Craig's stomach only sank deeper when he saw Tweek talking to Kenny. The blond was twitching rapidly as he spoke in a hushed voice to the promiscuous McCormick teen… and Craig's eyes couldn't help but flash with jealous anger as he saw Kenny grope Tweek's ass.

The spastic blond jumped at the contact, and blushed – before he wiggled his way away from Kenny, and sat down at his usual table. Craig was over at his side almost immediately. Gripping his arm, the ebony-haired teen pulled Tweek against him; pressing his forehead against the blond's temple as he spoke quietly into his ear. "Tweek… please _stop_. PLEASE." He begged in a breathy voice. "I can't take this. I can't TAKE the thought of you with him! Nothing's even happened yet, and I'm already losing it!" Craig groaned unhappily.

But Tweek didn't answer; he just made the occasional small noise – and kept his eyes down sheepishly.

While he HATED to see Craig so upset… Tweek was beginning to feel satisfied. Now Craig would know how Tweek felt ALL the time – Craig would realize the aching panic, and complete desperation the blond had felt while they were apart. Tweek had gone through the same feelings when Craig stopped speaking to him.

For the rest of the day – Tweek had to try and tune out Craig's muttered, anxious whispering, as he begged him not to go through with his threat.

By the time school was over, Tweek had sent a reluctant Craig home – and told him he would meet him at the party.

Heading home, the blond quickly took another shower and changed his clothes. He'd never been so nervous. Frankly, Tweek wondered if he could ACTUALLY go through with this. It was true, he was a virgin, and yes… part of him had always thought his first time would be with someone he trusted. Someone he loved.

Namely? Craig.

Did he really want to put Craig through this much pain? True, Craig had put Tweek through a lot of shit… but that's who Craig WAS. He was an asshole. Tweek didn't think _he_ was an asshole – and really, he had _no_ experience in making others suffer.

It seemed like he was good at it, though, since he'd never seen Craig so distraught and unfocused.

Hearing his phone vibrating, Tweek picked it up; he had two new voicemails. Putting in his password, the blond listened as he heard the first message, from Kenny:

_Hey Tweekers… looking forward to tonight. Find some excuse to slip downstairs to Token's basement. I'll meet you in the wine cellar. Can't wait. I promise it'll be the best first-experience of your life…_

_-beep-_

Trembling, Tweek blushed as he pressed the delete button, and listened to the second message from Craig:

_I KNOW you don't wanna hear this again… but Tweek, PLEASE don't go through with this. Don't. It's not you, and you'll regret it! Kenny doesn't DESERVE to be your first. I just… God, Tweek… Please…_

_-beep-_

The blond shuddered, closing his eyes and tugging on his hair.

What the hell was he supposed to do?

Jesus, he really was NO good at this stuff. He liked it better when he didn't have to make these decisions… when he could just be led around, and told what to do. Who was he trying to kid? He wasn't independent – and when he _tried_ to be, he ended up in situations like these!

* * *

Craig got to the party unnecessarily early. He waited impatiently as everyone else began to arrive. Luckily, Kenny arrived before Tweek. Rushing over to the McCormick teen, Craig grabbed his arm and dragged him outside.

"Cut the shit, I KNOW you plan to have sex with Tweek tonight." Craig growled. "And I'm letting you know that it's NOT going to happen. You're going to tell me WHERE you plan to meet – and then, you're going loan me your parka." He ordered.

Oddly enough, Kenny smirked. "Sure thing, Craig." He purred. "But you owe me. You owe me BIG time… loosing out on fucking a virgin isn't cool." He grumbled, unzipping his parka and handing it over to Craig. The ebony-haired boy tossed his chullo aside, and pulled Kenny's hood up over his head. They obviously looked NOTHING alike, but Craig figured the parka would distract Tweek long enough.

"Whatever." Craig mumbled.

The mischievous blond smirked. "We plan to meet in Token's basement. In the wine cellar." He explained.

Craig nodded, and without another word, made his way back through the house and downstairs.

A short time later, Tweek finally arrived and weaved his way through the crowd. His eyes immediately searched for Craig, but much to his disappointment, he didn't see the ebony-haired teen there. His heart sank a little… maybe the pressure had, for once, been TOO much for Craig.

Nerves fluttering around his stomach wildly – Tweek didn't spot Kenny anywhere either. Figuring he was already downstairs, the blond nervously slipped past the door and trotted downstairs into the dim room. Finding the wine room, Tweek saw Kenny's familiar orange parka standing there in the dim light.

"_Agh_! H-Hey…" Tweek greeted awkwardly, wringing his hands together as he closed the door. "I-I… don't know if I can –_nngh_- go through with this, man!" The blond immediately began to stammer.

The disguised Kenny took a step forward, "Why not? I WANT you…" Craig answered, his voice muffled by Kenny's parka.

Thankfully Tweek didn't seem to notice, and took a step back.

"_GAH_! I-I'm sorry, it was a stupid idea! I was just upset! T-This isn't right!" Tweek blushed, backing himself up against the wall.

Craig closed the distance between them, putting his arms up on either side of Tweek's head – trapping the blond against the wall and between his arms. "Why _not_?" Craig asked eagerly.

"_Nngh_!" Tweek shuddered, turning his head away from 'Kenny'. "BecauseIdon'twannahurtCraig!" The blond blurted out quickly – his words mashed together.

But Craig heard him.

Craig had been waiting to hear those words ALL day.

Unable to stop himself, Craig raised his hands to the parka hood, and pushed it down – revealing his face and jet-black hair as it fell across his gray eyes.

"_ACK_!" Tweek screamed. "C-Craig!" His beautiful hazel eyes widened with shock.

The dark-haired teens arms wrapped back around his slender torso, "I'm sorry Tweek, but I HAD to intervene… I couldn't let you do it! And from what you JUST said – it seems like you never REALLY wanted to," He breathed huskily, his eyes shining with adoration for the trembling, blond mess before him.

"I-I… _nngh_!" Tweek stammered, his eyes shifting in embarrassment. But Craig silenced any further despair, by claiming Tweek's lips in a deep kiss. The blond groaned, immediately sinking into the warmth of the taller teen before him. As Craig's tongue prodded his mouth for entrance… Tweek ACTUALLY gave it to him; and as soon as he was exploring the warm, coffee-flavored cavern of the blond's mouth, Craig began to lose control.

Groaning loudly, Craig's hands flew to Tweek's jeans and began to undo them. "Please Tweek… PLEASE… just let me…" He whispered huskily against the blond's lips. Tweek couldn't help but cry out in shock as he felt Craig's fingers wrap around his already hardening cock. His head lulled back on it's own accord, and Craig took that opportunity to attach his lips to Tweek's neck.

He began sucking and biting the skin eagerly. "_Nngh_! O-Oh god, you're a vampire!" Tweek moaned, trembling a bit more.

"_God_, Tweek…" Craig moaned out loud. Fuck, hearing Tweek's paranoid thoughts while they were fooling around only made Craig HOTTER for the blond.

He would have initially thought that hearing Tweek talk during any kind of foreplay might ruin it… but instead, it only made Craig hornier. He'd always had a thing for weird quirks, and Lord knows, Tweek was a walking MASS of odd quirks.

Tweek shrieked again as he felt Craig beginning to jack him off. "O-Oh… GOD… _ARG_!" The blond screamed; his hands flew up to clutch at Craig's shoulders, and rid him of Kenny's parka.

Craig seemed to agree – and removed his hand from the front of Tweek's jeans, long enough to strip the small blond (and himself) of every inch of clothing. When they were both naked, Tweek couldn't help but shudder and make small, nervous noises. Craig was so handsome; he was well built, toned, and powerful looking. It almost made Tweek wonder if he'd be able to DEAL with what was about to happen? How could someone like Craig be attracted to _him_ at all?

But Craig was rendered breathless by the beautiful sight of Tweek before him. He was slender and lithe, like some kind of elf – smooth, flawless, pale skin and large doe-like eyes. As Tweek bit his lower lip, he released a small moan… Craig's cock twitched and he immediately pushed the blond back against the wall. Gripping Tweek's dick, Craig began to stroke and fondle him; unable to stop himself from panting as he saw Tweek's head rocking back as he cried out in pleasure.

"C-Craig…" Tweek whimpered, thrusting his hips into the other teen's hand.

The ebony-haired teen growled, "Say it again…" He purred hungrily, licking his tongue up the blond's neck and jaw.

"Mmphm…" Tweek gasped, pursing his lips together in the hopes of keeping himself from screaming.

Craig moaned hotly, "Say my name, Tweek…" He breathed, removing his hand from Tweek's cock, and instead, sliding a finger inside him.

The blond screamed and dug his nails into Craig's shoulder. The teen hissed in pain, but it got him more turned on. He felt Tweek's slender legs desperately climbing up his sides – so using his free hand, Craig hoisted the lighter, blond teen up, so his legs were forced to wrap around his strong waist. Continuing to finger Tweek, Craig hungrily ran his tongue over every inch of Tweek's throat – before finally plunging it into his mouth again. His greedy tongue thrusted in and out of the blond's mouth, muffling Tweek's repetitive, rhythmic cries of pleasure.

God it was the _hottest_ thing he'd ever felt. It was even MORE amazing than Craig had fantasized.

Craig yelled out as he became more uncontrollably desperate to feel the twitchy blond around him. Removing his fingers from Tweek, Craig thrusted up into him without a second of warning. The blond screamed louder than Craig had ever heard him.

"Are… you… ok?" Craig breathed out between his clenched teeth. God, the blond was SO tight – he could have cum right there and then.

Tweek shook violently; his twitches hiked up to a whole new level. In fact to Craig, it felt like he'd just thrusted into a warm, living vibrator. He gasped, and pushed himself deeper into Tweek before he'd gotten an answer. He couldn't help it – this blond was just too much. He had hoped to go a bit slower for Tweek's first time… but Craig couldn't do it. He was selfish, and he wanted ALL of Tweek right here and now.

But he heard the blond stammer into his ear, as huskily as he could muster: "F-Fuck me… Craig… f-fuck… me…" Tweek whimpered.

Craig officially lost it.

He'd never pounded into anyone so desperately. Before long, he and Tweek were crying out in unison; pleasure and lust coating their voices as they moved together. The blond's fingers moved up, and laced into Craig's dark hair – tugging on it roughly, spurring him on. Craig didn't mind one bit; he didn't mind that the blond's lithe legs tightened around him to a degree that wasn't too far from suffocation. He didn't mind that his head had begun to throb from the tension Tweek was pulling it at.

He had Tweek. That was all that mattered.

His hand snaked down to quickly grab Tweek's still-erect cock in his hand, and continue to jack him off as he came to his own end. This only intensified the blond's pleasure, and his voice began to crack with the new strain added.

Craig was practically drooling at the sound as the saliva pooled in his mouth. It was indescribable. He LOVED being the reason Tweek was screaming so loud…

It didn't take either one of them long to cum; Tweek exploded over his own stomach and Craig's hand – while Craig released himself into the blond.

For a few moments, all that could be heard was their panting; the shallow, heavy gasps of passion, mingling in the small space that lay between them.

"Tweek…" Craig moaned, licking his tongue over the blond's trembling, half gaping lips. "Tweek… _Jesus_…" He sighed, unable to even form proper words in his foggy mind.

He hadn't orgasmed THAT hard in his entire life.

The two stared at each other for a few minutes in silence after that; basking in the afterglow of their passion. A knowing gaze between the two of them signaled their next course of action. They parted from one another and dressed themselves again. Craig took Tweek's smaller hand in his own, and led the blond upstairs slowly and back into the party.

But no one seemed to notice them come up from the basement… and no one seemed to notice them leave.

Heading out into the cool night air, Craig pulled Tweek closer; draping his long arm around the blond's shoulders as they started to walk down the empty street. Tweek instinctively wrapped his arm around Craig's waist, and rested his head on his shoulder.

They only got a block or two away, before Craig noticed the small noises and murmurs coming from Tweek as they walked. Stopping on the street, the ebony-haired boy turned, and pulled the blond into his arms; cupping his cheeks gently, before capturing his lips in another kiss. Tweek's murmurs stopped then, as did his trembling; he simply clutched onto Craig tighter. As they pulled back from the kiss, Craig nestled his nose against Tweek's. "See?…" He whispered with a small smirk. "You ARE mine."

"_Nngh_," The blond flinched. "N-No…" He stammered tentatively; his teeth coming to graze across his lower lip. Craig frowned, and was about to argue, until Tweek continued: "Y-You're… _mine_." The blond clarified.

Craig stood there, awestruck for a few moments, before he gave Tweek a warm, genuine smile.

"Touche." Craig agreed, pulling Tweek against him for another kiss.

He WAS Tweek's. He would always be Tweek's – he couldn't live without the twitchy blond, and the thought of losing him scared him more than death itself.

"I'm _yours_." The ebony-haired boy whispered.

Looking into the hazel eyes across from him, Craig smiled as he saw they were filled to the brim with unfallen tears. Grasping the back of Tweek's neck gently, Craig kissed the blond's forehead, and pulled him into a hug – stroking the back of his unruly blond hair as they held one another.

* * *

END


End file.
